The Woes of Summer Hathaway
by SarahLou
Summary: FINISHED! This fanfiction is about Summer and how she copes after Battle of the Bands! read review be nice!
1. Legend of the Friends

a/n: hi! I'm Sarah! (you probably already knew that.) okay umm anyways this isn't exactly my first fanfic. I did write another one for Harry Potter but I got bombarded with flames and I cowered in my room until now! This story just kind of hit me while I was watching SoR last night with my dad. It's about Summer and her insecurities… I know it might not be realistic but just pretend please? And if you review then please be nice. I'm super sensitive and I will cry if I get flames. I'm so nervous I'm like shaking cuz I don't know what people will think about it. I hope you like it. it's a one-shot! (I think.) dude they might be coming out with a sequel to SoR…yayyy!!!! Okay byee!  
  
Disclaimer: yeah I don't own it, wish I did, I would be one rich chick…  
  
January 15th, 2003  
  
Dear Diary,   
Yesterday was quite an extraordinary day for me, and for my other 14 classmates. Yesterday just happened to be The Battle of the Bands. You know, that competition I told you about where we were competing with other schools. Turns out it was with a bunch of real bands! I can't believe Dewey (the crazy substitute) lied to us like that, but turns out that he actually did like us… He even said I could be President one day! Anyways.. We didn't win Battle of the Bands. Some band named 'No Vacancy' did. but we had gotten something much more valuable instead: a bond. Imagine how three weeks could change your life so quickly. I couldn't help but wonder though, how much longer would the bond last? When we go back to school today it isn't like Dewey is going to be there with a guitar in his hands. Instead it's going to be Miss.Dunham and her attendance sheet. I'm not sure what's going to happen to the band after this. Dewey's thinking of turning it into an after school program. I really hope he does because I'm not sure if I can go back to being the Summer I was before the band. You know what I mean? Before Dewey came I was just the teachers pet, I didn't really know the meaning of friendship. It's hard pretending that you don't care what other people think about you. Hiding behind A's all my life hadn't exactly turned me into the social butterfly either.   
  
I wonder if the other kids were really even my friends anyways… or was this just a temporary thing? I don't know, I hope not. I learned so much about all of my other peers! Turns out Marta actually lives by me! And Eleni likes David Geffen too! But then I think, the only reason I actually got to find that out was because I was pestering them about not doing their work… Now I'm confused. Time to go to school though. I'll see you later.  
--Summer  
  
And with that Summer Hathaway walked nervously out of her mom's car and into the crisp winter air, contemplating all of what she had just written in her diary. "Expect the worst" is what she told herself. All the while wringing her hands together. That's when she felt a sharp tug on her arm. "Geez, Summer you just nearly ran into Tomika!" and she recognized the voice as Katie's. "Sorry Tomika" she said, coming out of her daze. Then as Summer, Katie and Tomika got closer to the school, they were met by Marta, Eleni, Michelle and Alicia. "So Summer, what are you doing today after school?" Marta asked with interest. "Um…I don't have any plans I don't think…hold on let me check my palm pilot!" " Er…okay we were all just wondering if you wanted to come and have a sleepover at Alicia's tonight" Katie said, rolling her eyes at the same time because she couldn't believe A ten year old actually HAD a palm pilot. "You want to hang out with me?" Summer asked curiously. "Well duh, that's why we asked" Alicia answered. "yeah, sure… I would love to!" Summer replied…trying to act nonchalant, although it was hard for her to hold her excitement. Not like the others didn't notice…she skipped the rest of the way into the school and into the classroom for goodness sakes!  
  
"I DO have real friends." 


	2. The Chronicles of the PalmPilot

A/n: Hey there! Another spiffy-quick chapter update! Yeah so I decided to make it a bit longer, I have a plot! Dun dun dun! Anyways, this one is about Zack and Summer. She may seem a bit…Skitso in this one. (split personality.) Anyways, her **logical thinking is bold**. Her _emotional thinking_ _is italics_. Enjoy man! Rock on! Oh yeah! And this is the same day as the first chapter…tootles! Dude and guess what? I'm gonna make a Freddy/Katie one-shot songfic soon! Yay! I've got Goosebumps already!  
  
Disclaimer: My heart pines and aches for thee school of rock… --dramatic pause-- sometimes though, I can get a break and write fan fiction… but it will never be mine =-( --tear-- lol jk.  
  
OoOh and I wanted to say thanks to…  
  
Lilstrummrgrl527: thanks so much for the nifty review!! Thanks for the advice too, it really helped =-). I'm totally feeling the Zack/Summer vibe too. And I'll make a diary entry every other chapter. Thanks a lot again!

* * *

Chapter 2.   
  
After Summer got into the classroom she simmered down a bit and went into school mode (Or at least tried to). After all school was still really important. There was still ten minutes before school started so she turned around to talk to Marta.   
  
_Hah! I can do that now! I can turn around and talk to my friends!_  
  
**Yeah, because you actually have friends now. Thanks to Dewey  
**  
_oh hush !_  
  
She was entirely enthralled with her conversation with Marta until that is, when Zack walked into the room. It annoyed her, actually, that she couldn't concentrate on her work or anything else when he was around. That being said, she decided to leave a memo on her trusty palm-pilot  
  
**Note to self: Find out why Zack is causing me major malfunction when it comes to concentration. And that stupid butterflies in the stomach thing too.  
  
** After writing that in she left it (the palm-pilot) on her desk, unnoticed, and continued fantasizing about Zack and how cute he was when he played his guitar.  
  
** Hey, stop thinking that!** she told herself…  
  
"Dude, you keep a palm-pilot?" Zack asked, taking Summer out of her trance.  
  
She rolled her eyes, as if every ten year old should have one, said "Of course I have a palm-pilot! I'm the manager of the band! Every band manager needs a palm-pilot!"  
  
_ Wow, great way to be nice, dummy!_   
  
**"shut up!"** Summer told herself, not knowing she said it out loud  
  
"Uh….I didn't say anything" Zack replied…  
  
"Right, of course not…"  
  
" So do you have games on that thing?" Zack asked  
  
_ Ugh! Boys!_   
  
"Well sure, I guess. You can borrow it sometime if you want"  
  
"Sweet!"  
  
_ Awww! He's so cute when he smiles!   
_  
** STOP THAT! The only reason he's talking to you is because you HAVE a palm-pilot and he wants to play the games on it!   
**  
Finally Miss. Dunham came in and began talking about how great it was to be back and how much she missed all of the children etc.  
  
_She's never going to shut up, is she?  
_  
** stop thinking those mean things! Remember Miss. Dunham was your favorite teacher!?**  
  
Summer rolled her eyes without realizing it and was given a surprised and scolding look from Miss. Dunham.  
  
"Summer, is something wrong?"  
  
"What? Oh..nope…"  
  
_ Yeah, nothing whatsoever. Besides the fact that you're bored senseless and it's only 8:20 in the morning._   
  
** Whatever…  
**  
Finally Miss Dunham stopped staring at her like something was wrong and turned around to get the attendance sheet. And then something hit Summer on the head. (a note from Marta.)  
  
**I hope Miss. Dunham doesn't see.**  
  
_ Oh shut up, this is the first note you've ever gotten, be proud.  
_  
--Summer,  
  
Do you like Z.M? Cuz if you do then you should know that you're not the only one. Oh and what time are you going to Alicia's. Because I was thinking that maybe we could walk together? Wbasap  
  
--Marta--  
  
_ Oh no, Marta likes him too… Should I tell her??_ **No! are you crazy? You'll hurt her feelings!   
**  
_ But friends tell each other everything!   
  
You know, this having friends business is really complicated!_  
  
**Oh what, you want to go back to being Miss. Goodytwoshoes?  
**  
Summer groaned in frustration, getting another worried glance from Miss. Dunham. Then a kick in the back of her chair from Marta. Telling her to answer back. So then Summer began the grueling task of writing down Science tasks and answering a note at the same time.   
  
--Marta,  
  
NO! I don't like Zack! What gave you that crazy idea? I'm going to Alicia's after my clarinet lessons which end at 6:30. You can meet me at my house and my mom can probably drive us!  
  
--Summer--  
  
The rest of the day Summer couldn't seem to concentrate. She missed Dewey and the band. She especially missed bossing everybody around. She wasn't the only one who missed the band though. Freddy kept on tapping on his desk, anxious to get home to his new drum set. And Zack kept on playing air guitar during the most random times in class.   
  
Anyways… Finally the end of the school day came…  
  
"Come on Summer!", Katie said, as all of the girls walked out of the class together. Talking excitedly about how much fun they were going to have that night. Then they all said their goodbyes and headed for their separate cars.   
  
Next Chapter: The Slumber Party. and i dk if i liked her concious talking to her but i'm just trying new styles. oh and i'm gonna have a diary entry in the next chapter! much love man! (I sound like a hippie don't I?)

SarahLou-- =-)


	3. Mrs Stinkleworth and Cameras

a/n: Sweetness!! I was so surprised by the response I got from chapter 2. It gave me the tingly's man! Okay so umm lets see there's not much to write here. This chapter introduces you to Summer's clarinet teacher and the first part of the slumber party at Alicia's. Much love ya'll!  
  
To my handsomely-lovely reviewers (whom I love more then my squishy lifesavers…and I love my lifesavers a lot!):  
  
**Sandy-Pandy**: Hey thanks for your review! Glad you liked Summer's lil 'talking to herself' thoughts. I like to add a little bit of humor to my story. Thanks again! =-)  
  
**Lilstrummrgrl527**: Thanks for your review! I got it right after I got back from the dentist and I was in an incredibly bad mood cuz they're pulling my wisdom teeth soon so now I am in such a better mood! And yeah I hate Freddy/Marta ships too…they're icky. And I could write Freddy/Katie chapter in there I guess but it would probably be in Summer's pov but I could make it work. And to answer your question I like Michigan the team for football but I think that MSU has cooler colors… lol. Okay toodles! Thanks again for the smashing review! =-)  
  
**Wyverna**: hey man, sup? Your review was incredibly awesome it made me feel all warm and fuzzy inside lol. And thanks man I'm glad you like the thoughts thing. ;-) And if you send your flying monkeys to steal my story I shall clip their wings and…put them in pink dresses ..lol jk… and man, it's cool to rub off on people! Stay spiffy! =-) (p.s. Thanks for reviewing both of my fanfics!!!)  
  
**Nanners--77**: Hey again! Did I do better with my paragraphs for this chapter? I hope I did. =-). Thanks for reviewing both of my stories! It was really super duper cool of you!!!! p.s. Yes, growing on you was a one-shot. I'd like to make it longer but i'm not really good w/ romance as it is so i think i'll keep it as one chapter.   
  
**Rockin awesome x**: Hey again. Yes I decided to make it longer and your review for chapter 1 was my inspiration! Lol. Yes and skitso Summer was fun to write. I think I might do it again! AND…THANKS FOR REVIEWING MY SONGFIC! Lol sorry just had the urge to do that in caps. Stay stiflingly cool man! =-)   
  
Haha thanking the reviewers is so much fun!  
  
Okay…finally to the stuff you've been waiting for! This chapter may be a bit boring but it's introducing a new character etc.   
  
Chapter 3.   
  
"Bye Summer, same time next week" Mrs. Stinkleworth, Summer's clarinet  
  
Teacher asked.  
  
"…Sure…see yah then" Summer muttered, while packing up her clarinet as fast as possible.  
  
You see, it wasn't that she didn't like her clarinet lessons…she loathed them. And according to Summer, Mrs. Stinkleworth was the worst teacher ever. (she rivaled Dewey.) Well, it wasn't that she taught bad, Okay well she did teach bad but that wasn't the worst part. It was that she lived in the most unhygienic piece-of-scum house Summer had ever had the misfortune of stepping in.  
  
--Flashback--  
  
"Oh Summer, you're just going to LOVE Mrs. Stinkleworth!, she was MY clarinet teacher until I started college" stated Mrs. Hathaway, looking back at her 8 year old daughter who was sitting in the backseat, clutching her brand new clarinet. and smiling nervously.  
  
"Okay mom, see you in an hour." Summer said, stepping out of her mom's car.  
  
"Have fun!" and then her mom drove off. Leaving her to gaze at what probably was at sometime a nice house. But now looked more like something on the lower east side of Detroit, after a hurricane had hit it of course.   
  
"Must be nicer on the inside." Summer stated, trying to convince herself  
  
** Don't kid yourself.**   
  
"Oh I'm sure it'll be fine!" and she knocked on the door. Finally after waiting and knocking for three minutes the door was answered by a woman who looked to be in her late 80's. With short frizzy scraggily hair and rotted teeth. She was wearing what appeared to be a green running suit with a pair of loafers.  
  
"AH! You must be Anne's daughter! Come in, come in!"  
  
"Actually my mom's name is Rowena."  
  
"I knew that!" The old lady barked.   
  
"Here, have some Nestea! Why I just made it this morning!"  
  
"Oh umm yeah mmmm it's yummy" Summer croaked, trying to get it down without gagging.  
  
_ Oh good god, this is turning into a disaster and it hasn't even begun_  
  
After choking on the tea she took a look at what was Mrs. Stinkleworth's living space. There was a bunch of couches that had plastic over them and a few chairs. The house had a distinctly odd smell that Summer couldn't quite point out. She wasn't sure if she were better off that way or not. The floors she guessed were made out of wood but were starting to rot. There was a bunch of pop cans and dirty plates all over the place And there was a vintage piano in the corner of the living room.   
  
** Note to self: go to bathroom, wash hands, and eat before and after clarinet lessons. As I will not be using those accommodations here.**  
  
"Okay let's get started with your clarinet lessons!"  
  
--End flashback--  
  
Summer practically ran out of Mrs. Stinkleworth's house and into her mom's car. When she got in she pulled out her hand sanitizer from her clarinet case and began scrubbing thoroughly. Today Mrs. Stinkleworth had asked her to help feed the cats before they started practice.   
  
"How was practice dear?"  
  
_** you don't want to know…**_  
  
"Great, mom, I started playing um… a new chorale." Summer replied, tapping her foot and twiddling her thumbs. She was anxious to get home so she could pack for Alicia's. She had never been to a slumber party so she was slightly nervous.   
  
_ I hope we have fun tonight. I wonder what we're going to do.  
_  
** Probably nothing you've ever heard of.**  
  
_So? This can be a learning experience for me!_  
  
** Maybe you should bring books, you know, for a book reading study session!**   
  
_ That's not a bad idea!  
_  
"So, Summer, how many girls are going to be at Alicia's tonight?"  
  
"Umm… Marta, Katie, Eleni, Michelle, Tomika, Alicia obviously, and me."  
  
"Oh that's nice."  
  
"Yep."  
  
The rest of the car-ride was silent. And Summer was left to drown in her  
  
thoughts. Finally they reached the house and went inside and Summer ran to her room to pack. She pulled out a suitcase and put a bunch of clothes in it.  
  
** Geez Laweeze, you don't really need all of those clothes you aren't going to Europe you know.**  
  
_ It never huts to over-prepare! Okay?! (sounding like Miss. Mullins.) I've never been to one of these things…geesh._   
  
After packing all of her clothes in one suitcase, she pulled out a duffel bag and tried fitting in most of her books because she was reminded of that idea she had earlier about the book reading. Then she packed her toothbrush and got her sleeping bag and was ready to go. At 6:45 Marta came.  
  
"Hey, Summer."  
  
"Hi!"  
  
"whoa, why do you have a suitcase?"  
  
_Oh no…I screwed up already._  
  
"umm… I have a lot of stuff and I need a suitcase, plus I didn't have another duffel bag. Is that a problem?"  
  
"nope…just curious…wow this duffel bag is heavy! What's in here? Books?"  
  
"haha…books…nice joke. Who brings books to a slumber party?"  
  
"I don't know I guess the kind of person who has no life" Marta replied. Summer wasn't sure why, but that hurt.   
  
"Umm yeah I gotta change so I'll be out in a minute" Summer said hastily, shooting Marta out of her room and dumping out all of the books out of the duffel bag and onto the floor.   
  
Don't worry, you'll get the hang of it eventually.  
  
"Okay! I'm ready to go!"  
  
"Alright, let's party!"  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
When Marta and Summer arrived at Alicia's, Michelle and Tomika we're already there.  
  
"Hey!!" Alicia said running outside of her house, with Tomika and Michelle trailing. They had camera's and were taking pictures of everybody/thing.  
  
"SMILE!" Michelle shouted, taking pictures of a surprised Summer and Marta.  
  
"OH MY GOD! YOU SHOULD HAVE SEEN YOUR FACES!" Michelle gushed. Jumping around the two and giggling like a blubbering idiot. (she's a bit flippy if you get what I mean. And plus I don't like her character anyways lol.)  
  
_Good lord, what have I gotten myself into?_  
  
"Er…right, let's get you two inside. Now we're only waiting for Eleni and Katie" Alicia said, trying to calm down Michelle who was still jumping.  
  
"Umm can I use the bathroom?" Summer asked, wanting to get away from all the mayhem.  
  
"Yeah sure, second door on the left"  
  
Summer stepped inside and pulled her diary out of her coat pocket.  
  
January 15th, 2003 (again.)  
  
Dear diary,   
  
Today has been a really weird day. I don't know how to describe it. I am just really confused. I'm beginning to think this slumber party thing was a bad idea. I mean these girls are nice but they're so different from me. I mean just two minutes ago Michelle came out laughing like she was drunk and took a picture of me out of nowhere. That is something I know I wouldn't do. I gotta go though. Katie and Eleni just arrived. I'll write about this later. Bye.  
  
--Summer--  
  
another a/n: Yeah I know I promised the slumber party but I just wrote and this is what came out. Next chapter though is totally the slumber party and maybe a little drama. I don't know It depends on how Sarah here feels!  
  
Much love ya'll ;-)  
  
Stick it to the man  
  
Only soup cans need labels.  
  
Okay I'm done with random quotes… love yah!  
  
--Sarahlou =-) 


	4. Slumber Party Mayhem!

Chapter 4.  
  
A/n: I must say, chapter 3 was NOT one of my favorites. It came really easily and I forgot spell check…grrr… anyways, Mrs. Stinkleworth will be in another chapter so don't think I put her in there at random! In the next two or three chapters I am also going to introduce another new character (absolutely not a Mary-Sue.) Okay well…read on. This is the rest of the promised slumber party. P.s. if you think I'm making Summer o.o.c then tell me puhleaseee!!! Exes and Ohs! P.p.s: all diary entries are dedicated to Lilstrummrgrl527. She's awesome =-) p.p.p.s.: I kinda made a random part in the story with Michelle. It's just in there for a bit of humor… okay bye! p.p.p.p.s. Again summer is having her internal battle! remember **bold **and _italics_ are her thinking!

Disclaimer: sadly, all i own is my SoR soundtrack, movie, and fanfic. Everything else SoR belongs to Mike White and all of them people. --sighs--  
  
Lovely Reviewer Shine Time!:  
  
Okay…it's only fair to go in order of reviews received:  
  
Swimmerkitti: Yes I realize it's a bit hard to follow at times and that it's a bit random. I'm working on that though. I have a plot and everything is in there for a reason, unless I just make stuff to put in there on purpose to make it funny. (keep in mind that this is my first fanfic and that it was only a planned one-shot) but I'll consider the things you said. I'm trying to get a beta actually I just don't know how. Anyways, I'll italicize the diary entries and try to make it flow better. Thanks for the advice! It's always helpful! =-) rock on!.   
  
Lilstrummrgrl527: lol your reviews always make my day! They're always so peppy and bubbly! (Just like Michelle, of course you can call her bubbly!) lol. Yes I made that diary entry just for you! The next one should be longer too. I needed an antagonist for the story and I just chose Michelle at random. I like her character in SoR actually. And she's not going to be overly-evil Cruella Deville or anything like that I promise! She just gets on Summer's nerves cuz Summer's so uptight. p.s. thanks you rock too! Lol yes I like the Michigan university football team too! (especially cuz they always kick state's Spartan butt!) =-P Okay wow that was a long message I left you! Stay spiffaclicious!   
  
Kittygalmeow: Thanks! I'm glad you liked both of my stories! It makes my day when people leave me positive reviews! Stay cool!   
  
Wyverna: You know I figured that either you or one of my other reviewers would just come out and admit it! Lol it's okay though because most girls are more like Michelle and not Summer Anyways because Summer acts like a 40 year old most of the time! And that is okay that you stole my random quote! You can take them! But what one did yah use? Your digging fuzz-bears shall never defeat my…kung fu flying fish!!! (evil laugh) much love! Lol. P.s. that story was funny w/ you and your boyfriend and the camera. I did something like that too. That's where I got the idea for the cameras in the story!  
  
Sonsofpitchesfangirl: Yes of course they are going to play truth or dare! A slumber party wouldn't be a slumber party without truth or dare! Except it probably won't be that good considering they're in 5th grade and yeah. But I'll try and think of some juicy stuff for them to do… lol. Thanks for you're review! It was nifty! (especially cuz you reviewed BOTH of my stories!)   
  
Nanners-77: ah thanks I'm glad I finally got the hang of those evil paragraphs! And yes I think there will be a lot more drama in these next two chapters! Thanks a lot for your review!!!

Rockin awesome x: omg your review made me laugh so hard! i don't know it was just hilarious. Yes mrs. stinkleworth is scary. my inspiration for her was my 5th grade teacher --shudders--. and yes this slumber-party is dedicated to you! yeah once when i went to a sleepover i made a girl cry too lol. we got into a catfight. thanks for your hilarious review! =-)

Sandy-Pandy: lol finally the sleepover! here yah go! it's kinda drama-ful though! beware!

haha i got to reply to TWO more reviewers this time! that is so...niftay! don't yah think? okay man...here we go!  
  
on with the chapter!….  
  
Summer tucked away her precious diary, put on a brave face and joined the rest of the girls in Alicia's room. When she entered she was shocked. Alicia's room was huge. It's walls were filled with posters of Donna Summer, Aretha Franklin, and Carol King. She had clothes all over the floor, and a purple bedspread pushed lazily on the side of her bed. She also had a TV and a huge stereo with surround sound. Not to mention countless chairs and a couch.  
  
"So Summer, this is your first slumber party?" Eleni asked curiously, flipping through a magazine on Alicia's big purple blow up chair.  
  
_ well I've never been to any of the other ones you guys have planned so what do you think?! _she thought cynically  
  
"Yup! So what do you guys do at these things?"  
  
"WELL…usually we order pizza, play some games, and then just do whatever" Alicia replied, while handing the rest of the girls their camera's.  
  
"What do I do with this?"  
  
Alicia and all the other girls rolled their eyes. Making Summer feel incredibly stupid.   
  
"You take pictures, then Alicia gets them developed, and we put them in a scrapbook" Katie said. Fiddling with her camera and taking a picture of Marta and Michelle who were posing like supermodels and trying to look as serious as ten year olds possibly could.  
  
"And since this is your fist slumber party, you get to keep this one" Finished Marta, who was now taking a picture of Alicia and Eleni playing air guitar and making funny faces.  
  
"Okay so what should do we do now?" Tomika asked.   
  
Michelle got a devious (and almost scary) look in her eye.  
  
"I say we do prank calls." she said confidently.   
  
"OoOh great idea!" Eleni screeched with excitement.  
  
_don't pick me…don't pick me…don't pick me…  
_  
"And since Summer is the rookie here, I say she goes first" Katie said.  
  
**Darn it.**  
  
"So…who should we call?" Marta asked."  
  
Michelle thought for a moment. Then got a look of pure excitement/inspiration in her eye. She motioned for all the girls to come over in a little circle. (excluding Summer of course, since she was the one doing the prank calling.) When they were all done speaking Alicia picked up the phone and dialed the number.  
  
"Okay here is what you do." she instructed. "You call up whoever we choose…then…tell them you love them and that….you want to have their children. Then hang up… got it?"  
  
Summer was speechless. But just nodded. Alicia pushed 'call' on the phone and shoved it to Summer. Finally somebody answered. And Summer recognized the voice as Lawrence's.   
  
** You shouldn't be doing this. What has Lawrence ever done to you?** her concious said.  
  
_ I'm just trying to fit in._  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Umm hi! Is Lawrence home?"  
  
"This is him. Can I ask who's calling?"  
  
"Well…I just wanted to say…tha-- that I…"  
  
The girls all looked at Summer anxiously and impatiently.  
  
"SAY IT!" Alicia hissed…  
  
"Iloveyouandiwanttohaveyourchildren…bye!" Summer said all in one breath and hung up the phone. Then the room exploded with laughter…  
  
"Oh that was great!" Tomika said, between gales of laughter.  
  
"Yeah…whatever…so who's going next?" Summer said impatiently, feeling a bit guilty for tricking Lawrence.   
  
"Well since you went first, you can pick anybody who you want to go next. And you can pick whoever you want them to call." Michelle stated, clearly she had done this many times…  
  
"Okay…" Summer said, liking the thought that she could choose whoever she wanted. She scanned the room and her eyes landed on Eleni. Who was trying to avoid her eyes.   
  
"I pick Eleni…and she has to call Gordon." Eleni's head shot up, a look of terror on her face. Summer had known that Eleni had liked Gordon and he liked her back, so actually she was just giving them a head start.  
  
Summer grabbed the phone and punched in Gordon's number and then threw the phone at Eleni. Who was shaking nervously  
  
"So what do I have to say to him?"  
  
Summer chewed on her lip while thinking of something that wasn't too embarrassing.  
  
"Just tell him that it's you, Eleni, and that you've liked him for a while. Then hang up."  
  
Eleni pushed 'call' on the phone and waited while it wrung  
  
"Hello, Gordon speaking. Who's this?"  
  
"H--Hey Gordon… It's Eleni… and…I've liked you for a long time…okay? Okay! Bye!"  
  
She didn't waste any time and hung up. Blushing furiously and shooting daggers at Summer, who was laughing with the rest of the girls.  
  
_Finally! You're having some fun! _she thought.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
After a while the girls got bored with prank calling and decided to eat. Now Summer did eat pizza, but had it very rarely. Her mom was a stay at home mom and cooked almost every night. So Summer wasn't quite sure how to respond when Alicia said that they all better like pizza cuz that's what they'd be having for Dinner, Breakfast, and Lunch tomorrow.   
  
After eating they all got into their pajamas and set up their sleeping bags on Alicia's floor.  
  
"Okay girls! Time for Truth or Dare!" Alicia practically shouted.  
  
"Summer goes first!" Michelle squeaked. She hated Truth or Dare.  
  
"Well, fair is fair. And plus Summer, this is your first time playing." Katie said, giving an apologetic look at Summer.  
  
"Right, okay so Summer. Truth or Dare?" Alicia asked.  
  
"Truth!" Summer said almost immediately  
  
"Who do you like?" Marta asked, staring at Summer intently.  
  
**ZACK!** Her mind screamed.  
  
"er…umm…nobody"… Summer said, trying not to blush.  
  
"Right…we all saw you flirting with Zack today, you can just say that you like him." Katie stated nonchalantly, while painting her nails. Marta's head turned quickly back to Summer.   
  
Summer cracked under pressure. They were all looking at her, expecting an answer"Yeah…yeah I like him…BUT ONLY A LITTLE BIT" Summer said. She couldn't believe she had actually admitted it. I  
  
Then courses of "OH-MY-GOD I KNEW IT!" were thrown across the room.   
  
_Nosy brats_…she thought.  
  
The only one who didn't say anything was Marta, and that was because she was still staring at Summer, shocked. She couldn't believe that Summer had lied to her.  
  
"You know it wasn't like I was going to tell him that you liked him too!" Marta said, running out of the room.  
  
"What was THAT about?" Michelle asked, peeling a banana. (which came out of nowhere of course…)  
  
Summer laughed nervously, remembering the note from the previous afternoon.  
  
"Ohhh nothing. You know Marta, always trying to start drama." Summer finished. Playing with the hem of her pajama bottoms and not looking at the rest of the group.  
  
"You're right, let's just keep on playing, Marta will get bored out there soon enough and come back." Alicia said.  
  
"Katie! You're next" Summer smiled mischeviously. Summer was trying to think of what she could make Katie do if she picked dare. and two things popped up in Summer's head.  
  
1. Katie had a huge crush on Freddy and..  
  
2. Freddy just happened to be Alicia's next door neighbor. (wink, wink.)  
  
"Truth or Dare, Katie?"  
  
"Dare!' Katie stated triumphantly, because she was the first to take a dare.  
  
"Alright, I dare you to go knock on The Jones's house and ask for Freddy. And when he comes to the door, kiss him, then run back to Alicia's house" Summer said, surprised she had come up with such a great dare. (a/n: okay i know it's not really a great dare but they're 10 years old. What else are they going to come up with?)  
  
Katie was standing there speechless. While the rest of the girls pushed her out of Alicia's room and down the stairs.   
  
"Alright... are you ready?" Alicia asked, giving Katie a flashlight and an encouraging smile. Katie shook her head 'no'

"Okay! Go!" Alicia yelled  
  
Summer and the rest of the girls watched behind a bush as Katie walked as slow as she could up to the Jones's front porch, and then stand there for about a minute before she knocked on the door. Finally Summer saw the blurry shape of Mrs. Jones through her view from behind the bush. Then she saw Freddy appear at the doorway.   
  
"Come on Katie, you can do it." Summer heard Marta whisper, who had come out of her drama-queen stage and came outside but was still ignoring Summer. Then when Summer turned her head she saw Katie grab Freddy's shoulders and then kiss him for about five seconds. she pulled back, smiled, said bye, and ran as fast as she could back to Alicia's house. Freddy just stood there speechless.   
  
"OH MY GOSH THAT WAS AWESOME" Summer said walking back inside Alicia's house and taking off her coat. Katie blushed.   
  
"I wonder what's going to happen on Monday" Eleni said, taking pictures of Summer, Tomika, and Alicia, who were doing a Charlie's Angel's pose.   
  
"Yeah me too" Katie said, chuckling nervously. Finally they climbed the stairs back up to Alicia's room and sat back in their respective places.

"I'm bored." Michelle whimpered.

"I'm hungry." Alicia said

"Thought you said we could have pizza if we were hungry." Marta said sarcastically. Alicia grimaced at the thought of eating cold pizza. At dinner she had downed five slices and wasn't quite in the mood for it anymore.

"I have an idea!"

"Oh and what's that?" Katie asked curiously.

"We can make some of Summer's snappy snacks!" Summer said confidently. "Come on lets go the the kitchen". And they all followed, curious to see what "Summer's snappy snacks were"

"Okay! Alicia get out some graham crackers, Alicia, do you have any whipped cream?" Alicia nodded. "Okay Eleni get the whipped cream! Katie, get out some knives, and Tomika get out the plastic wrap. And Marta and Michelle you guys can--" Summer didn't finish. They weren't in the kitchen.

"Where are Michelle and Marta?" Alicia asked.

"I'll go find them. Be right back." Summer said, she wanted to find out what those two were up to. She searched most of the downstairs and when she reached the bathroom she heard muffled voices but she couldn't understand what they were saying because they were whispering.

"Michelle? Marta? are you guys in there?"

"Er...uh yeah.. be right out" Michelle said.

"Well okay" Summer said, walking back into the kitchen.

"So Summer, what do we do with all of this stuff?" Tomika asked, eyeing the materials.

"Okay! first you break the graham crackers in half, then take some whipped cream, and put it on one cracker, then put on the other half, like a sandwhich. Then you freeze it and voila! you have Summer's snappy snacks!" Summer said all in one breath.

There was silence for a minute before Katie spoke up.

"I think that's a great idea, Summer!" she said, smiling.

Everybody nodded vigorusly (sp?) in aggreement. And they all started making their snacks. Sometime while they were making their snacks somebody came up with the idea to go rummaging through Alicia's kitchen and they found M&M's, Lifesavers, smarties, and other candy, so they decided to liven up their snacks and see who's would be the most wild. Tomika won, she had put every single kind of candy on there. Plus some pepporoni. While they waited they all sat at the kitchen table and played a game Summer had never heard of called B.S. (of course they didn't say the real word. this IS rated-g ya know!) Then after about an hour of playing Summer announced the snappy snacks were done and went to the fridge to get everybody's out. Then they all unwrapped them and started eating. After they finished they all headed upstairs and talked for a little while more. Finally Marta and Michelle joined them. Summer eyed them suspiciously but let it go.

"I don't know about you guys, but I'm tired" Alicia said, laying down on her bed and putting a pillow over her head. Trying to drown out the rest of the girls talking.  
  
"Me too" Summer added.  
  
"I say we go to bed" Eleni finished, getting underneath her sleeping bag. The rest of the girls agreed except for Michelle since she was still wound up. But she nodded her head and got under her sleeping bag too. When she started twiddling her thumbs and whistling the rest of the girls all picked her up and threw her into the hallway and locked her out. Leaving her to sleep in the hall. Until she pounded on the door from outside and was yelling "I'll promise to be quiet!" over and over again.  
  
"FOR THE LOVE OF ROCK AND ROLL JUST LET HER IN!" Summer yelled, trying to hide under her pillow and sleeping-bag and drown out the noise like Alicia had done earlier.  
  
Finally after Michelle had been let into the room, they all went to sleep.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
The next morning…  
  
Summer wasn't the first one to wake up. She heard voices from behind her but decided to stay quiet and not move so she could hear what they were saying. (eaves drop.)  
  
"…I personally don't think she should have been invited" Summer opened her mouth in shock and recognized the voice as Marta's.  
  
"Why?" Michelle asked.  
  
"She just…she ruined everything!" Marta said. "I mean she lied to me! She could have TOLD me that she liked Zack. But noo she had to lie to me just because he sits behind me in class and because she didnt want me to say anything."

"Oh so that's why you got so upset when she told us who she liked?" Michelle asked thoughtfully.  
  
"Well yeah! And I like him too… so you know, it's not fun having competition. Especially if it's your EX-friend" Marta said, with a hint of resentment in her voice.   
  
"Don't worry, I'm sure Zack likes you better anyways. Who would have a crush on that nosy perfectionist anyways? I don't even know why she was invited to the sleepover."  
  
"It was Katie and Eleni's idea anyways." Marta said, trying to think of all the reasons why Summer was a bad person.  
  
I can't believe they think of me like that… Summer thought, trying to hold back tears.  
  
"I guess we should wake everybody else up" Michelle said, scanning the room and making sure nobody heard the conversation between her and Marta. Then both of them got up and tapped each girl or kicked them or did whatever to them to make sure they got up.   
  
"Wake up Summer" Michelle said, lightly pushing her.  
  
"I'm awake" Summer said, trying her best to sound groggy.  
  
"I'm hungry, can we have breakfast?" Tomika asked.   
  
"Pizza's in the fridge. Go for it" Alicia said under her blankets.  
  
So Summer got up with Tomika and Eleni and Katie and went downstairs to get some pizza. The conversation between Michelle and Marta still playing over and over in her mind.   
  
"Earth to Summer! Hellooo!" Katie said, waving her hands in front of Summer's face, bringing her out of her daze.  
  
"Oh Sorry." Summer laughed. Putting her pizza in the microwave and sitting down at the kitchen table with Eleni, Katie and Tomika.  
  
"So, did you have fun?" Eleni asked, between yawns…  
  
"It was interesting" Summer said truthfully. Feigning a smile.  
  
"Oh I'm so glad! You definitely added more fun! I loved those Snappy snacks! and I can't believe you made me kiss Freddy" Katie said, looking like a ripe tomato.  
  
"But I'll tell you guys something that I would never tell the other girls" Katie said looking around. Summer felt a sense of pride at being part of Katie's little secret circle. "Okay, when I kissed Freddy, he stuck his TONGUE in my mouth. And he tried to French kiss me but he accidentally bit on his own tongue" Katie said, between fits of giggles. The rest of the girls doubled over in laughter.  
  
"Just don't say anything cuz he'll be embarrassed." Katie finished.  
  
"Okay we promise" Summer said, speaking for the group.  
  
"It's our secret." Tomika said, still trying not to laugh.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
At 12:00 Summer's mom came and picked her up from Alicia's.   
  
"Did you have fun, dear?"  
  
Summer thought about the prank-calls, truth or dare, her snappy snacks, Michelle and Marta, and Katie's secret and chewed on her cheek, thinking of how she could describe it.  
  
"Let's just say It'll be something I'll never forget."  
  
Phew! Okay that was like…8 pages! I think that was my longest chapter! Lol okay I know the slumber party might have been stupid but I'm thinking about the things I used to do when I was 10 or 11. Next chapter is going to be more Zack/Summer for all you romance fanatics. And then the chapter after THAT there is going to be a new character…look out! Okay read/review…do whatever! Stay spiffaclicious! (p.s. i got Summer's Snappy Snacks from a friend of mine. You can try them if you want, but you should freeze them for more then an hour. =-) p.p.s. have any of you guys been to Rebecca Brown's website? it's awesome! she's a pretty cool chicka! okay..now i REALLY gotta go...byeezz!  
  
Random stupid army quote: The point is not to die for your country, but to make the other bastard die for his"  
  
Toodles, poodles, and Raman Noodles!  
  
--Sarahlou!!-- 


	5. Choices, Candy, and Cousin Carmen!

a/n: Am i posting these chapters fast enough? i hope so...okay Well… the last chapter was REALLY long. And this one won't be nearly as long. (sorry =-( ) This one is about cousin Carmen! She was a joy to write, let me tell you! Her character is a bit far-fetched though. This shows how much The band has changed Summer from somebody's point of view that has known Summer her whole life. Okay well…gotta go, toodles! p.s. have any of you read sonofpitchesfangirl's fanfic 'the difference in her'? cuz if you haven't then you are MISSING OUT and you should read it. it's rocking my stockings. okay now really, bye! read/review and do what you do.   
  
Disclaimer: zero…zip…nope…nadda…  
  
To my wonderfully wonderful reviewers!   
  
** Lilstrummrgrl527**: Hey there! Yes I know Marta and Michelle are so mean! But I had to so that there could be some sort of issue that Summer has to deal with. And yeah I totally agree Zack and Summer make such a cute couple. (But Freddy and Katie are my absolute favorite =-) Dude you should write a Zack/Summer or Freddy/Katie fanfic! Even if it were just a one-shot it would probably be awesome! Thanks again for being a most faithful reviewer!   
  
** Swimmerkitti**: Thank you so much! I'm glad you liked my last chapter =-)   
  
**Nanners-77**: Eeek! The internet has definitely taken a toll on my spelling skills!! Thanks for catching that! And yes the drama has definitely begun! Dun dun dun!!! Thanks for the advice! You are the almighty advice giver! (lol don't ask but you're the only reviewer who actually critiques my spelling and paragraphs etc. But that's cool cuz then I know how to improve my story!)

**Wyverna**: wow you sent me the longest review i've ever gotten! it was fun to read lol. Okay first things first. If you ship me off to timbucktoo then i shall conquer the timbucktooians and make them part of my sinister army! Beware! (yes this war will probably go on for quite a while lol.) And it was very fun to hear you make remarks to some of the stupidest quotes i put in the story lol. I especially liked the truth or dare one. Probably because i'm usually the one who asks all the nosy questions when i play truth or dare haha. I also liked the air guitar remark. I love to do stupid things in front of the populars. It confuses them. And i love their faces of distaste. Oh and thanks for telling me how to spell that darn vigorously word. (haha i had to copy and paste it cuz i still cant spell it.) Ah yes, and poor Freddy bit his tongue. Little horny devil was trying to french kiss Katie though. and they are only 11 so it would be too far fetched if it was just this big romantic moment and they ended up frenching for like 10 minutes while everybody watched lol. And it's okay you can have Rebecca on your hit-list. lol. but one must ask, why do you hate her so much? okay whew that was a long review reply. have a gnarly day! =-)

** sonsofpitchesfangirl**: wow, i got your review right before i was about to post this chapter! YES! I TOTALLY AGREE! Marta and Michelle are definetely w(b)itches... Summer's gonna stick it to them though. Revenge is sweet. Lol i know bs is an awesome game, i used to play it on the bus when i was in 5th grade and the busdriver used to get so pissed off cuz we used to shout out the word in front of the kindergarteners lol. And yes i am posting my chapters speedy-fast (or at least trying to!) alrighty, have a super duper day!  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
_January 18th, 2003  
  
Dear Diary,   
  
This past Friday was Alicia's slumber party. (My first slumber party, ever!) It was pretty weird. We prank called people and that made me feel pretty guilty because they made me call Lawrence, it was pretty mean. Then I made Eleni call Gordon because she liked him. THEN we played truth or dare. That was when the drama started. Marta got all mad because I guess I lied to her. I was just too nervous to tell her that I liked Zack because she likes him too. She's acting like 'The Man' right now. So is Michelle, I heard them talking about me. They hate me. And instead of saying it to my face they go around and talk about me behind my back. And when I confronted them, they blew up at me. (that was yesterday, I called them on the phone) I told Katie, Eleni, Tomika and Alicia what they said. So now our group of girls is pretty split up. Me, Katie, Tomika and Eleni are on one side. And Michelle and Marta are on another. Alicia is kind of torn between the two groups because she is a backup singer with both Tomika and Marta. And they're both her best friends. I feel bad for putting her in the middle of this. I'm pretty nervous to see what is going to happen in school today. I'll write more about it later. Well, no actually I can't write about it later, my relatives are coming over for dinner tonight...(ick, cousin carmen) So maybe i'll write sometime tomorrow. Okay we're at school now, bye!  
  
--Summer.  
_  
"Okay Summer, we're here. Have a nice day at school" Mr. Hathaway said. Looking back at his daughter who was writing in her diary.  
  
"Alright, see you after school, bye dad!" Summer said, jumping out of her dad's car and into the cold January air. She saw Katie and ran over to her.  
  
"Hey" Katie said leisurely, taking off a huge piece of her pop-tart and stuffing it in her mouth.  
  
"sow…awe you shtill fighting wif miselle and marwa?" Katie asked, between bites of her pop-tart. Summer grimaced, she thought it was absolutely repugnant when people talked with their mouth full.  
  
"Er..Yup I guess so." Summer said, not really wanting to talk about it. Her and Katie met up with Eleni and Tomika and marched up the steps into the school. When she reached the classroom she caught Michelle's eye and Michelle gave her a death glare.   
  
if you can't beat them, join them. she thought, giving Michelle a nasty look of her own. Michelle rolled her eyes and went to the back of the classroom to talk to Frankie. (a/n: do you notice that in the movie, Frankie always has either Eleni or Michelle by his side? He's a lil pimp!) Summer smirked at Michelle and turned her chair back to the front of the room and waited for Miss. Dunham. She didn't notice Zack walk up to her desk…  
  
"Hey…umm…Dewey's having a meeting at his house tonight, to you know, discuss the future of the band and all." he said nervously, picking at the pencil marks in the desk.  
  
"Okay, what time should I be there?" Summer asked, trying to sound as cool as possible, and pulling out her palm-pilot at the same time so that she could make a memo.  
  
"Umm…around seven."  
  
"Okay, great! I'll be there." Summer said excitedly. The thought of having a manager job for the band permanently gave her toe-tinglys.  
  
"Alright, see you later" Zack finished, smiling.  
  
Summer turned around in her chair to watch Zack walk back to his seat. She saw Katie lift her eyebrow and mouth 'he likes you.' Then she saw Marta's look of distaste and turned back around. Good thing too, because that was right when Miss. Dunham walked in the door. She looked excited.  
  
"Alright class, I think it's time we started our new class project!" Most of the class snickered, the last time they heard those words they were thrown into more then a class project, more like a life-changing project. But they composed themselves in time to see what good ole' Miss. Dunham had up her sleeve.  
  
"Okay…SO… I am going to split you guys up into groups of three, with two group of four. And you guys are going to research different types of candy and how they effect the human body! Then you are going to make a poster board to see which candy is the healthiest! Okay so let me read out the groups… yes they are assigned groups, that way some of our slackers, yes Freddy I mean you… don't give me that look! Can get some work done."  
  
Summer crossed her fingers. She didn't want Michelle, Marta, or Freddy.  
  
"Group one is… Gordon, Michelle and Frankie." Michelle was happy she was in a group with Frankie, and she could use Gordon to make Eleni jealous so it wasn't that bad. She got up and went to sit next to Frankie with Gordon.  
  
"Group two is… umm lets see, Eleni, Marta, Marco and Leonard." Marta shot a look of disgust towards everybody in her group, then rolled her eyes and sat next to Marco.   
  
"Group three is going to have… Tomika, Lawrence, and Alicia.  
  
Summer looked around…she thought of everybody who had a group and those who didn't. The only people left were…  
  
"Katie, Summer, Freddy and Zack…you guys are group four." (a/n: i SWEAR i didn't do that on purpose... wink, wink, nudge, nudge.)  
  
Summer could hardly believer her ears. This was the ideal group. Well except for Freddy, but she was sure Katie could keep him in line. She turned around and smiled at Katie, then Zack. Who was smiling back.   
  
_ I absolutely cannot believe my luck!  
_  
**It probably won't last.  
**  
_So? I'll enjoy it while I can!  
_  
Summer was pulled out of her reverie by Katie.  
  
"Summer, come on, we have to move our desks."  
  
"Right…" Summer said, moving her desk over next to Katie's and across from Zack's. She sat down and started humming merrily.  
  
"Shut up Tinks." Freddy said. He regretted it though, after receiving a very hard kick where the sun doesn't shine from Katie.(he gets pretty beat up when he's around her, doesn't he? Sorry to all you Freddy Fans!) Who them looked pointedly at him. He was quiet for the rest of the class period.  
  
By the time the kids got to lunch Summer was done being extremely excited and was now concentrating on how they were going to get the project done. She had congregated with Katie, Freddy and Zack. They agreed to do it at Katie's apartment because she lived in the city so they could get the materials easier (she lives by stores and all.) And plus, she lived pretty near all of them. Whereas Summer lived 20 minutes from Zack and about 10 from Freddy. By the end of the day the four of them were getting along great. Much to the annoyance of Marta and Michelle. Who kept on sending the table scolding glances.  
  
"What's up with the terror twins?" Freddy asked. Smirking when both Marta and Michelle looked over, quite appalled at his new nick-name for them.  
  
Katie didn't waste any time answering. "They're mad at Summer because she didn't tell Marta the guy she liked when Marta asked. And you all know how Marta is." Summer just sat there, mouth agape. Listening to how candid Katie was being.  
  
"That sucks" Zack said bluntly. "You should stick it to them." (a/n: Remember! Always stick it to the man!)  
  
"I can't. I don't want them to get the rest of the class mad at me." Summer said quietly, embarrassed that she couldn't even stick up for herself when it came to two 10 year olds who were acting like babies.

"I say we get them alone in an alley and then show them what it's like to stick it to the man." Katie said, glaring at Michelle and Marta who were flirting with Gordon. (To make Eleni jealous, of course. Because Michelle and Marta are evil.)   
  
"Let's just leave it alone, okay?" We should be working on the project anyways." Zack said, trying to end the uncomfortable moment for Summer.  
  
"Right… " they chorused. And then they set to work on the project.   
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Hi honey, how was school?" Mr. Hathaway asked.  
  
"Uhhh… great." Summer said, getting into the car and buckling up.   
  
"That's nice. We better get home quick. Aunt Jan, Uncle Harry and Carmen are going to be coming over soon." Summer inwardly groaned at the thought Of having to spend a whole night with Carmen, the most evil cousin ever.   
  
"Okay, but I can only stay until 7. Dewey is having a band meeting at his apartment and I HAVE to be there." Summer finished. Putting emphasis on the fact that she had to be there.  
  
"Alright but try to entertain Carmen until then, I know you two don't get along but understand that she's only nine years old" Summer nodded sullenly and looked out the window.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
DING DONG.  
  
By 4:00 Summer looked like one of Barbie's friends. Her mother had put her in a bright pink frilly dress that had puffy sleeves and cute little Mary-Jane shoes that had little bows on them. And then her mother had insisted that she just had to curl Summer's hair. So Summer let her do that. But she drew the line when her mother asked if she could do her make-up.  
  
"Oh Summer, honey could you answer the door?" Mrs. Hathaway asked hastily, while trying to take her pot-roast of the oven. Summer put on the brightest, fakest, smile she could muster and went to answer the door. She was greeted by "OH MY GOODNESS LOOK HOW BIG SHE'S GOTTEN" and " SHE LOOKS JUST LIKE HER MOTHER."  
  
"Hi Uncle Harry, Aunt Jane…Where's Carmen?"  
  
"She's in the car, getting her new Britney Spears c.d." Aunt Jan gushed happily while walking in the door, with Uncle Harry on her heels. And emerging out of the car was Carmen. Who, from the distance Summer could see, looked like a crossdressing under-age hooker. She was wearing what appeared to be Bronzer that made her look as orange as Mrs. Stinkleworth's cats. And she was wearing a tube-top that said 'naughty' on it with a short black skirt. **She must be cold, **Summer thought. Carmen's hair was put up in a high ponytail and she was wearing blue eyeshadow with sparkles and bright pink red lipstick. Summer was terrified.  
  
"OH MY GOSH! Summer is that YOU? What did your mom do to you this time?" Carmen asked between chuckles. Looking Summer up and down with great amusement. "Actually, it's kind of cute that you still have your mother dress you. Except, your mom doesn't really have style..you know?"  
  
** Say one more thing about my mom… JUST ONE MORE THING! And I swear. Your ass is grass and I'm the lawnmower.** Summer thought. Surprised that she had even swore. Dewey was rubbing off on her. She hated it when people insulted her, but more-so when they insulted one her parents.   
  
"Actually, Carmen, I picked this outfit out myself." Summer lied.  
  
"No wonder you don't have any friends." Carmen said, not thinking that you know, maybe Summer actually had feelings.  
  
"But you know what? That's okay because Britney Spears didn't have any friends growing up either. They used to make fun of her because she was so gifted. I guess me and her both have that problem. I mean it's really hard being great at everything, it really is a pain sometimes. I get used to it though." Carmen said, walking up the stairs into Summer's bedroom.  
  
(Carmen's pov)  
  
"Love what you done to the place" Carmen said sarcastically. She eyed Summer's bedroom. It actually WAS different since she last came. Except it was actually worse (in her point of view). Summer had posters of those filthy rock bands such as Deep Purple, Led Zeppelin and Cream covering her walls. She also had a new screen-saver on her computer that read "Stick it to the man." in bold red letters. Whatever that meant, she didn't want to know.  
  
(End pov)  
  
"Well." Summer said, trying to think of a decent retort to what Carmen had said. "Well yeah you know I like to keep up with like all the new trends." She said, doing a bad imitation of a Valley Girl. She watched Carmen snicker and then pick up a picture of her and the band after Battle of the bands. She loved that picture. It was the first time she actually felt she belonged with all of those people. Then Carmen set it down.  
  
**Can't think of any mean retort to say to me.** Summer thought bitterly.  
  
"Summer, Carmen, Would you two do a favor for me? Would you run up to the Kwik-e-mart and pick up some milk for me?"  
  
"Sure mom!" Summer said hurridly. Glad to be able to get out of the house.  
  
The Kwik-e-mart wasn't far from Summer's house, so her and Carmen got there relatively fast. And picked up the Milk and were on their way out of the store when suddenly Summer saw someone with spikey blonde hair and drumsticks in hand. And he was coming towards them.   
  
"Oh no." Summer muttered.  
  
"Geez Summer, just because that cute guy is coming to talk to me, it doesn't mean you have to be so rude." Carmen snapped, trying to fix her hair.  
  
"Hey Tinks! What's going on? And what the heck you wearing?" Freddy asked, coming to stand next to an embarrassed Summer and a shocked Carmen.  
  
"You're…you're friends…with HER?" Carmen asked disbelievingly. Freddy put an arm over Summer's shoulders and nodded.  
  
"Yup, me and Tinks here, we're like this." Freddy said, putting up his fingers and crossing them…  
  
"We're tight. Almost as tight aa Britney Spears pants." He finished with a chuckle. Summer almost laughed herself when she saw the look on Carmen's shocked and angered face.  
  
"But we're not going out or anything. That's her and Zack Attack. Well I better be going, see you at seven!" He said, running off to join his mom in the frozen food aisle.   
  
"Wow, Summer, I had no idea that you had friends like THAT. And you have a boyfriend?!" Carmen finished angrily.  
  
_ I wish._ Summer thought.   
  
"No, me and Zack are just friends." Summer hated saying that, 'just friends' sounded so boring.  
  
"It's okay, you'll get your turn, someday, in the long, long future." Carmen said fake sympathetically.  
  
"Let's just go, okay?" Summer said, paying for the milk and then practically running out of the store.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
The dinner went fairly well, considering that Carmen kept on talking about how much she admired Britney Spears and how she was going to be just like her one day. Finally though, Aunt Jan, Uncle Harry, and Carmen left and Summer ran upstairs to clean herself up and to change into some clothes that normal people wear. Finally deciding on a pair of bell bottoms and an 'AC/DC' shirt she was ready to go.   
  
"Next stop, Dewey Finn's house."   
  
a/n: Okay wow. Do you ever write something that just like flows? Well this is how this chapter was for me, it just like came out! Yah know? I guess that's because I've been itching to write this one for a long time. And cousin Carmen is modeled after one of my classmates who acted like she was nine but dressed like she was twenty. Oh what sweet, sweet inspiration we get from our enemies.  
  
_ "And as we wind on down the road, our shadows taller then our soul, there walks a lady we all know Who shines white light and wants to show, how everything to still turns to gold. And if you listen very hard, the tune will come to you at last. To be a rock and not to Roll."_  
  
Haha guess where that lyric is from… (should be fairly easy!)  
  
Okay well…adios and jam with toast!  
  
--Sarahlou--

haha my cousin really cant wait for me to start drivers ed!

**cousin andy [5:22 PM]: ** i cant wait to lagh at you when you lern to drive   
**cousin andy[5:22 PM]: ** cause you laughed at me   
**X0LaughxAttack0x (me) [5:23 PM]: ** **yeah but you see, i am going to be a GOOD driver   
X0LaughxAttack0x [5:23 PM]: ** **and shall not speed! **

**cousin andy [5:23 PM]: ** but then YOU will be the hazard 

**cousin andy [5:24 PM]: ** cause everyone else wants to go 5 over   
**X0LaughxAttack0x [5:24 PM]: ** **so?   
X0LaughxAttack0x [5:24 PM]: ** **I SHALL DRIVE THE SPEED LIMIT WITH PRIDE!   
cousin andy[5:26 PM]: ** ok ok you do that   
**X0LaughxAttack0x [5:26 PM]: ** **I WILL!   
X0LaughxAttack0x [5:27 PM]: ** **AND WHEN I DRIVE IN THE JEEPVERTIBLE (my parents own a jeep), IF ANYBODY GOES OVER THE SPEED LIMIT I AM GOING TO START A ROAD RAGE   
X0LaughxAttack0x [5:27 PM]: ** **MOOHOOHAHAHA   
cousin andy ****[5:27 PM]: ** have fun   
**cousin andy [5:28 PM]: ** and get arressted   
**cousin andy [5:28 PM]: ** then well see how you feel   
**X0LaughxAttack0x [5:29 PM]: ** **lmao   
X0LaughxAttack0x [5:29 PM]: ** **i'll feel darn good!   
cousin andy [5:29 PM]: ** good   
**X0LaughxAttack0x [5:30 PM]: ** **yup!   
cousin andy [5:30 PM]: ** YAY

haha. i can't wait for January!   
**XaruMitzu121 signed off at 5:31 PM**


	6. The Wrath of Michelle

a/n: WoWErZ! Looks like my last chapter was a favorite for all you Freddy fans! He is so much fun to work with because he's just well…cool…yeah! This is just a warning to tell ya'll that I won't be submitting a chapter on Saturday. I have to go to Michigan Adventures (theme park in upper MI) with the Parentals. It might be fun I don't know. But I can tell ya'll this. I have the next four or so chapters figured out. And then maybe after that an epilogue. THEN a sequel when they're all like 14 or something. How does that grab yah? Tell me what you think! Much love man! Keep the peace! Oh yeah, THIS CHAPTER IS EXTREMELY SHORT. BUT I HAD TO MAKE IT THAT WAY. DON'T KILL ME!.   
  
Disclaimer: no, actually, I DO own SoR! That's why I'm on a FANfiction site writing FANfics…duh! (joke for all you literals out there.)  
  
Thank you! Thank you! To my Reviewers!!!  
  
** lilstrummrgrl527:** lol. I feel bad that you have to live with your sister. Isn't it funny how siblings can be like exact opposites?! Okay so I don't have any siblings but I am totally different then all of my cousins, they don't even know half of the bands I listen to. Yes I was born listening to the good music too! Lol we have been saved from the evil music that has corrupted most teens today! And I'll take that request you made (M/G instead of E/G) but only cuz you're always my first reviewer and because Marta doesn't particularly give off quite as much of an evil vibe as Michelle does. (even though I like Michelle in the movie…weird.) Okay well, rock on! And have a super special sexy day!  
  
**Wyverna:** Hey there, I'm really sorry you had a bad day =-( But I'm still really honored that you took the time to review my story even if you were in a crappy mood. I hope you feel better soon =-) Oh and darn you for stealing my timbucktooian army! Looks like I am going to have to get my sniper cats and steal my army back! P.s. no I don't have msn =-(. But I do have msn messenger!   
  
**Sonsofpitchesfangirl:** Hey there again! OoOh interesting suggestion! I think I might take it into consideration! Great idea I wasn't even thinking about that. Thanks a lot for telling me that! Oh yes and I would never purposely put Summer, Katie, Zack and Freddy (my favorite characters.) in a group like that on purpose.. Ppsshh…that's just biased! (hehe)  
  
** Nanners-77:** ahh sweetness! I am so happy you liked my last chapter! Thanks for the compliments it makes me happy when a legendary author (or at least you seem legendary to me because you were the first author I saw when I first came to the SoR fanfic page) likes my story! Anyways, I'm really glad you liked it! Thanks again…byeee!!!!!  
  
** kittygal-meow:** Oh thank you so much! I didn't know if I did good with the Freddy/Katie stuff! They seemed like a hard couple to write for! You just gave me a boost of confidence, really! Lol and funny idea, I might take it into consideration. But I would have to think of a situation to put them in. any ideas?   
  
Alrighty! Now on with the chapter! Oh yeah, ya'll this chapter has a bit of angst in it! Yay! Story of my life! (joke, man.)  
  
Summer hopped out of her mom's car and excitedly went up the steps into Dewey and Ned's apartment. She was happy that Dewey lived so close, because in the summer and spring she could walk there. (a/n: might not make sense for him to live close now but just keep on reading, I need it for material for later in the chapter… okay, sorry! Read on!) As Summer entered the apartment she took in the sight before her. In one corner was Katie talking with Freddy. She thought that someday they would make the cutest couple. Even if they were arguing half of the time. In another corner was Marta flirting with Gordon. Summer winced, wondering what Eleni thought of all this. Before Marta looked for where Zack was Marta caught her eye and gave a friendly wave. Summer was thoroughly (sp?) confused by the gesture but smiled and waved back anyways. Odd, she thought.   
  
Another odd thing she noticed was that everybody had had invites to something. Before she could ask what for Zack busted through the kitchen curtain. (a/n: anybody notice how there are like no doors in Dewey's apartment?)   
  
"Okay does everybody have an invite?" Zack yelled throughout all the commotion.  
  
"Invite to what?" Summer asked.  
  
"Oh, Summer! You're here, okay I'll go get you an invite to my birthday party." Zack said, going back into the kitchen to get one for Summer.  
  
"Don't bother, she's just going to ruin it. Like she does everything else." Michelle sneered.   
  
Zack shot a confused look at Summer whose face was starting to turn red with embarrassment (sp?). She wasn't going to let Michelle take her down though.  
  
"I have no idea what you're talking about, Michelle, but I'm sure nobody's interested." Summer insisted, staring Michelle in the eye, daring her to continue. Zack smiled at Summer and gave her an impressed look before returning to the kitchen to get Summer's invite.  
  
"You know what Summer? I have never liked you! And neither has anybody else in this room! We just tolerated you for as long as we could remember because you would never go away and leave us alone! And now you think that's all changed because now we might be a band. Well it's not! You're still the nosy little teachers pet know-it-all goody goody! I Hope you seriously didn't think that we were actually your REAL friends. Oh you did? That's so cute." Michelle crooned in a mock sweet voice. Summer's face was even brighter now, tears we're starting to fill her eyes. She wiped them away hastily. And Michelle continued.  
  
"And another funny thing is that you thought Zack actually liked you! Everybody sees the way you stare at him in class. It's DISGUSTING. Even more-so because you ever thought you had a chance with him! You know he's only inviting you to his birthday party because you would probably go cry to him if he didn't! Everybody hates you Summer so just go away!" Michelle finished. Everybody (even Marta) stared at her with wide, shocked eyes. Surprised at her nastiness.

Zack came back just in time to hear the last words that Michelle had said and he was staring a Summer now with wide eyes. He had never thought that she would have a crush on him.   
  
Summer was freely crying now and didn't care, she couldn't believe that somebody could be so hurtful. She didn't even know why Michelle hated her so much. She walked up to Michelle, who was starting to continue her pointless rant on why she, and everybody else, hated Summer. And Summer just lost it…  
  
"What are you DOING? You mindless little twerp, get away from me!" Michelle screeched, but Summer didn't hear any of it. As soon as Summer was close enough, she punched Michelle right in the nose.   
  
"Hey kids, what's up?" Dewey asked, coming in the apartment with a bunch of junk food. Clueless to what was going on.   
  
Realizing what she had done, Summer fled the apartment. A million emotions running through her brain. She heard voices behind her but she didn't care. She fled down the stairs to the bottom floor of the apartment and ran all the way home. The cold air felt refreshing on her face.   
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
_January 18th, 2003   
  
(a/n: I think I got the date right…tell me if I didn't. this is dedicated to lilstrummrgrl527, lol. Just like all of the other ones.)  
  
Dear Diary,  
  
I was SO stupid to think that those people would ever want to be my friends. Those mindless drones can't even think for themselves, they just had Michelle do it for them. She told me exactly how much they hated me and how badly they didn't want me in the band and how I didn't matter. I thought at least Katie would stick up for me, but she didn't what a true friend, right? And now the entire world plus Zack knows that i like him! it doesn't matter though. i am ABSOLUTELY NOT going to school tomorrow. I don't care what my mom says. It's not like i have anything to go to school for anyways. Maybe i can fake sick?! okay gotta go. bye.  
--Summer--  
_  
"Hey mom, I think I'm coming down with something! My throat really hurts!"

-----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
a/n: eek I know, REALLY short chapter. But I didn't want to ruin it's angstness by putting in the fluffy moment I have planned out in there. Cuz that would be like breaking one of the sacred rules of angst fanfics! so please don't kill me and review!!!!!!!!!!!!! P.s. not that you care or anything, but I learned how to play 'sunshine of your love' on my dad's fender strat. It's gnarley. Okay well…   
  
See yah later! Eat lots of taters!


	7. Down

a/n: OMG I just did like a super duper happy dance cuz of all your SPIFFALICIOUS reviews…okay this morning I woke up at like 1:00 cuz that's when I get most of my review alerts and I opened my inbox and there wasn't any so I was upset cuz I thought ya'll just stopped reading. BUT then I read my stats and was like. Whoa! I got 38 reviews! How retro! Darn ! Sneaky lil buggers! they didn't e-mail me my reviews! Okay lets see… this chapter is a song-fic and it's short. BUT I got another chapter coming to you later today. So have fun ya'll!  
  
Disclaimer: Sarah does not own the SoR. And she isn't trying to make any profit off of it either. That's just plain evil. Sarah also doesn't own the song 'down' by Blink-182.   
  
To my reviewers (in order of who posted first.)  
  
**Wyverna**: Hey there! Omg I know when I was writing that about Summer and Zack I got the same feeling. I hate it that feeling. Lol and I'm sorry I made you cry! This is the last depressing chapter and the next one is happy =-)  
  
**Sonsofpitchesfangirl**: Goodness it took me all my strength NOT to have Zack chase down Summer…I really, really wanted to. But then I realized how unrealistic that would be. =-( too bad real life isn't like the movies! Ooh and that is totally nifty that you can play sunshine of your love on keyboard! I've always wanted to try those!   
  
**Alex**: well thank you very much! I'm stoked that yah like it! And don't worry I'm a quick updater so you won't be waiting for long =-)  
  
**Lilstrummrgr527**: Well HellOo again! Don't worry by the end of the story Michelle will be a nice kid. I promise =-) I mean I don't really think that any kid could be THAT evil. L lmao I can't believe you punched your sister that's hilarious. Actually scratch that. When I was like 4 I punched mine in the stomach cuz she wouldn't share her barbies. I used to fake sick all the time when I was like 10 but then once I got to middle school my mom figured out when I just didn't want to go and let me stay home anyways. Except I don't anymore cuz I have the same problem with math. (ugh I hate it!) I'm more of an English type of kid. Thanks for your awfully long and gnarley review (again!)  
  
**kittygal-meow**: dang! you read my mind! That's exactly what I was going to do in the story! I'll definitely put that in there! Thanks for the idea! I'll be sure to give you credit!  
=-)  
  
**Thedoorsrock**: Hey there! I must agree…The Doors do absolutely rock! lol thanks so much for saying I have the best ff out there! It made my day! And the next long chapter is going to be dedicated to you!   
  
And…last but certainly not least!…  
  
**Rockin Awesome x**: ah welcome back! --does happy dance-- I was so sad when you didn't review my chapters lol. I thought you had stopped reading! But alas you have reviewed! Haha yes Cousin Carmen IS evil, she represents all of those evil hooker-like people out there that hate rock. Damn them. And I would have Summer do more then punch Michelle but then she would have probably been sent to juvy. That wouldn't be good!  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
_ The drops of rain they fall all over this awkward silence makes me crazy.  
_  
Summer sat on her bed, reading a cheesy romance novel and eating her bowl of soup that her mom and brought for her. She was wondering what everybody was saying at school. Because as much as didn't want to go back to school, she had to admit that she missed it.  
  
_ the glow inside burns light upon her I'll try to kiss you if you let me (this can't be the end)_  
  
Zack took his seat beside Freddy, who was debating with Katie on whether 4/4 or 2/4 time was mostly used in rock music.   
  
"She's still not back?" Zack asked, disappointed.  
  
"Nah, but she'll be here on Monday. I called her mom yesterday and told her why Summer was staying home, apparently Summer lied to her mom and told her that she was sick, anyways, she said that Summer just needed one more day and then she'd be back." Katie said in between her fighting with Freddy.  
  
"Don't worry man, it's not like she's dead." Freddy said.  
  
"Yeah I know that." Zack said depressingly. He looked over at Michelle, whom he blamed for Summer's absences. She was sitting there all smiles, talking with Frankie about the project and how great theirs was. He seriously wanted to slap her for pushing Summer away.   
  
_ Tidal waves they rip right through me tears from eyes worn cold and sad pick me up now, I need you so bad  
_  
Summer was just thinking now. She was thinking about the first time she met Zack, back in 2nd grade. And how quiet he was. Then she was thinking about Michelle and all of the hurtful things she said. And she started crying again.  
  
"They probably don't even miss me." she said in-between sobs.  
  
_ Down, down, down, down down down ,down, down down, down, down, down down, down, down, down (it gets me so)  
_  
"Summer, some girls dropped this off for you. They asked how you were and if they could visit but I said you were sleeping now. Anyways they wanted me to give this to you." Mrs. Hathaway said, tossing something large at Summer, wrapped with bright green wrapping paper.  
  
"What girls?" Summer asked, confused.  
  
"I don't know sweetie, the only one I recognized was Marta."   
  
_ down, down, down ,down down, down, down, down down. Down, down, down down, down, down, down (it gets me so)  
  
_ "How was school Zack?" Mrs. Mooneyham (sp?) asked.  
  
"Oh you know, same as usual" Zack sighed, pouring his homework on to the living room table.  
  
"Well that's good. Anyways, me and your father have been thinking and we'd like to talk to you.  
  
_ Your vows of silence fall all over the look in your eyes makes me crazy  
_  
Summer ripped at the bright green paper and there before her was a photo album. She turned it to the front and saw a picture of her and the rest of the girl's at Alicia's slumber party. It said "best friends forever" on the front. She smiled and turned the page. Inside the front cover each girl (besides Michelle) left a message. Summer's eyes danced around the page until she found what Marta had said.  
  
_ I feel the darkness break upon her I'll take you over if you let me (you did this)_  
  
Zack sat down across from his parents in the kitchen. They looked at each other, smiled and then looked at him.  
  
"Well son, we've been thinking… you're just growing up so fast, and we're not sure whether Horace Green is the right place for someone of your maturity." Zack raised an eyebrow. Confused.  
  
"What we mean is, we think that next semester you should go to 'New York Academy for boy's'. Zack's mom said gleefully.  
  
"No way! That's all the way in New York! I'm not going to a new school now tha I actually fit in here!."   
  
_Tidal waves they rip right through me  
tears from eyes worn cold and sad  
pick me up now, I need you so bad   
_  
--Summer, I know that the past week hasn't been the best for you and me, but I just wanted to say that I'm sorry for everything that I put you through. I know this isn't the proper apology but maybe when you come back to school we can talk. I hope we can come out as friends from all of this. I know I made a big mistake. Love, Marta.--  
  
Summer looked at that over and over again. Wondering if Marta was for real or not. Then she turned the page and saw a picture of her and Katie making her snappy snacks. They had whipped cream all over their faces. They were trying to look like they were old men with beards and mustaches. Summer started giggling uncontrollably and turned the page. There was Marta and Eleni and Katie right after Katie's kiss and she had an odd expression on her face. Causing more giggles to erupt from Summer.   
  
_Down, down, down, down,  
down, down ,down, down down, down, down, down down, down, down, down (it gets me so)  
_  
Zack ran up to his room, he was upset with everybody. Summer, for missing so much school when he--the group needed her. He was mad at Michelle for making Summer miss school. And mostly he was mad at his parents for even thinking that he would go to a new school when he fit in perfectly at Horace Green.   
  
a/n: okay well…there you go. Hoped you liked it. Next chapter is going to be much longer. As I said I won't be posting tomorrow. Okay well…can't wait to get your reviews. Bye! 


	8. The Glue That Binds

A/n: okay enough with this depressing crap! It's even put me, the perkiest person ever, in a bad mood! Okay so on with the chapter.   
  
Disclaimer: I wish…  
  
To my only reviewer that had time to review before I posted this!:  
  
**kittygal-meow**: Ah yes I know! Poor Zack indeed! That dude can never get a break can he? Ah well I don't think im gonna torture him and make him go to that school. that's just plain wrong. Your question about Marta shall be answered in this chapter! Read on, rock on!   
  
_ January 25th , 2003._

_ Dear Diary,  
  
Note to self: Never trust your parents when they tell you that they won't ever make you go to that horrid school ever again, because of course they are just going to tell you what you want to hear and then go back on their word! Anyways, I have to go. Irene (I disown her now, she is not my mother.) is making me get out of the car and go to school. So I will have to tell you later about what happens. Bye.  
  
--Summer--  
_  
Summer got out of her mom's car and slammed the door as hard as she could, trying to make the point clear that she was absolutely appalled at her mom for making her go back to Horace Green. Summer watched her mom drive off and then ran and hid behind a bush. She didn't want to get into the commotion of all the kids trying to get inside of their classrooms, no, that was not the way that Summer Hathaway did things. Instead she waited until everybody got to their classes and went to the office to get a late slip.  
  
"Oh hello Summer, feeling better?" Mrs. Phelps asked, handing Summer a pen and a late slip,  
  
"Yeah, that was one heck of a cold I had." Summer said, writing out the late slip and then giving the pen back to Mrs. Phelps.   
  
"Have a nice day, dear!" Mrs. Phelps called out to Summer as she was leaving the office.  
  
"Bye!" Summer called. Then she walked as slowly as she could to Miss. Dunham's classroom.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"I thought you said she was going to be here!" Zack hissed to Katie.  
  
"Well ex-cuse me Mr.Grumplestilskin! Her mom said she would be here so blame her, not me!" Katie said out of the corner of her mouth, while trying to take down notes at the same time. Suddenly there was a knock on the door.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Summer sighed heavily as she reached Miss. Dunham's door and timidly knocked. "You can do this." she kept on telling herself. Finally Miss. Dunham came to the door.  
  
"Well hello Summer! It's so good to have you back!" Miss. Dunham said excitedly, happy to have her favorite pupil back. Summer just smiled shyly and walked slowly to her desk. She could feel everybody's eyes on her, though she tried not to make eye contact with anybody. Slowly she took off her coat and put it on her chair. Then she took off her jacket and got out her books. It was almost like slow motion.  
  
"Okay, well, enough with the notes, let's get working on our projects shall we?" Miss. Dunham said, ending the awkward moment for Summer and the class.  
  
Suddenly the whole class was filled with noise as everybody took out their poster boards and began talking about the project. Summer just looked at her group expectantly.  
  
"So, what have you guys got?" Summer asked. Not really wanting to know the answer.  
  
"I came up with the title!" Freddy said, thinking that he was king of the world.  
  
"Er…right, and me and Zack finished most of the research. We just need to make the poster board and then we're done. Have you gotten anything?" Katie asked.  
  
Summer was impressed, she didn't think that they would get anything done without her. Then she realized that she didn't do any work on the project while she was home for those full four days. She looked at the three of them and smiled nervously.  
  
"Hah!" Freddy half laughed, "She didn't get any work done, did yah 'tinks?"   
  
"Give her a break will you? I'm sure that the past week wasn't exactly peachy keen for her." Zack said, speaking up for the first time. Summer smiled gratefully at him.  
  
"Thanks Zack, and yes Freddy, for once, you're right, I didn't get any work done on the project, I'm sorry." Summer said, raising her chin and looking at him defiantly.  
  
"Alright, let's just get started on the poster board." Katie said, ending the tension.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Zack paid the lunch lady and sat down in between Freddy and Summer. Ever since the School of Rock had started the band started sitting at one large table.   
  
"So, are you still coming?" Zack asked nervously, picking at his food.  
  
"Coming to what?" Summer asked, confused.  
  
"My birthday party." Zack said, embarrassed. Thinking that Summer had a way to busy of a schedule to come to something as little as his birthday party.  
  
Realization dawned on Summer's face and she felt immediately guilty about forgetting Zack's birthday party.  
  
"OH MY GOSH! Zack I am SO sorry!" Summer said. "I thought you wouldn't want me to come after what happened last week."   
  
"Oh yeah, that." Zack laughed nervously, his face turning red. "Well if you still want to, you can come." He finished. Looking at his tator tot and wondering what really was in the mystery meat.  
  
"Oh thank you so much Zack!" Summer half screamed. Giving Zack a big hug and knocking out his breath. Realizing what she had done, she quickly let go. She saw Michelle roll her eyes.  
  
"I um…yeah I have to go get some of my leftover work, BYE!" Summer said all in one breath, and in a flash she was gone.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Summer, wait! Summer! Come here!" Marta yelled, running after Summer who had fled the lunchroom, thoroughly embarrassed. Finally, Marta caught up to Summer who had entered the girls washroom and was splashing cold water on her warm, red face.  
  
"Listen, Summer, I don't know if you read what I put in the photo album, but I just wanted to say that I am SO sorry for being such a bad friend to you over these past few weeks." Marta said quietly, fiddling with her braids and looking at her shoes.  
  
"You know what you and Michelle did really hurt my feelings." Summer said, washing off her face and looking Marta directly in the eye, trying to make her see how much she was hurt exactly.  
  
"I know I was just so --sniffle-- jealous that you liked Zack too --sniffle-- and I was upset because everybody knows that he likes you back --sniffle--" Marta said. Summer handed her a tissue and she blew her nose.  
  
"Well, I'm not sure that he likes me back, but I accept your apology." Summer said, giving Marta a hug. They linked arms and left the bathroom.  
  
"Now what do we do about Michelle?" Summer said, half jokingly, half not.  
  
"You know, I don't know, but I'm sure she'll come around sooner or later. You know those things she said at Dewey's apartment were all of her feelings right? And not the opinion of the entire band. Geez Summer, all of those things Michelle said we're lies. Without you in the band, we wouldn't be anywhere!" Marta paused to take a breath "And I'm not sure if anybody told you, but Dewey is turning the band into an after-school rock program. We're a real band now!" Marta squealed. Her and Summer jumped up and down in the hallway, receiving weird looks from the teachers who passed by.  
  
"Oh I'm so excited! We can play gigs now! And we…we might even do a TOUR one day when we're older!" Summer said excitedly.  
  
"Yeah, but now we have to get back to lunch. Come on I can't wait to tell the rest of the band we made up!" Marta said. And with that, they skipped down to the cafeteria, laughing the entire way.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Alright guys, let's get this poster board done fast, then we can go to our first ever band practice." Katie said, excitedly.   
  
Summer looked around Katie's room. It was totally opposite then what she expected Katie to be. Her walls we're painted a powder pink and her carpet was white. She had a computer on one side of the room and a large bookshelf in the other. She had lots of picture frames around too. She found two with her in them. One said "Best friends forever!' in big sparkly letters. It was a picture of her and Katie right after battle of the bands. The other one said 'Rock chicks' in red, gothic lettering and it was of her and Katie pretending to be angry-girl rockers at Alicia's slumber party. Summer smiled when she saw both of those pictures.  
  
But then again, Katie's room did have some of her rock-persona of her in there too. Her comforter and sheets were black and so was her closet door. She had posters of her favorite bands up on her walls and even a few on her ceiling. She had painted 'stick it to the man' on one of her walls and on the other she had drawn a bass guitar.   
  
"Cool room." Freddy said, sitting on Katie's bed. He patted a spot next to him and winked suggestively.   
  
Katie blushed, "Thanks Jones, now get off my bed and on the floor where you belong." She said, as usual hiding her emotions with sarcasm.  
  
While Katie and Freddy went on with their usual banter, Zack and Summer were left to the project.  
  
"Okay Zack, you get the scissors and cut out he lettering for the poster, I'll make the charts, then we'll paste on the letters, sign our names, and then we'll be done!" Summer said in her usual bossy voice.   
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
One hour later Zack and Summer were done with the poster. They smiled at their work and gave each other high-fives. They didn't even notice that Freddy and Katie had stopped arguing a long time ago and were now watching a movie in the living room.  
  
"Where are Katie and Freddy?" Summer asked, just now realizing that her friends were nowhere in sight.   
  
"I think they left us to do all the work." Zack said accusingly. Then him and Summer eyed the last of the sparkles and glue and gave each other sinister looks. Zack grabbed the glue and Summer got the glitter and they went to attack their targets.  
  
"Okay now I'll go first, they won't be able to see me because the couch doesn't face Katie's room. Then I'll pour the glue on their heads. By the time they realize what's going on I'll give you a thumbs up and you come in with the sparkles. Got it 'Tinks?" Zack asked.  
  
"Got it, Zack attack." Summer giggled.  
  
Zack crept into the living room onto the unsuspecting Katie and Freddy who were busy eating popcorn and laughing to 'Ferris Bueller's Day Off' and he slowly put the glue on top of their heads. Katie reached back to scratch her neck and felt a sticky substance. She put it between her thumb and index finger and examined it. Realizing that it was glue she was about to turn around when suddenly she got a bunch of sparkles in her eyes and face. She screamed and reached for Summer who was now attacking Freddy with the sparkles too.   
  
Summer and Zack were laughing heartily at Freddy and Katie as they tried to attack them. Which was nearly impossible now that they both had sparkles in their eyes. Finally when Freddy and Katie had gained their composure they were out for payback. They got Katie's washable markers and paint out of her bedroom and were running after Summer and Zack. Finally Katie had caught Summer and put her hands behind her back while Freddy drew on her face. Then Zack came up behind Freddy and started chucking cotton balls at Freddy's already sticky head. (a/n: I know what you're thinking. And yes it's rated pg for a reason for all you perverts out there who are giggling at the 'sticky head' comment. I am ashamed of you.) Then Freddy went around chasing Zack with some of Katie's lip gloss that he had gotten out of her room and was putting 'Strawberry kiss' all over Zack's clothes. The little war was stopped though when Katie's mom came home from work. Needless to say she was less then pleased.  
  
"Alright guys, first you clean this up, then you clean yourselves up, then we go to Dewey's." Mrs. Brown said sternly. The kids nodded their heads sullenly and went to get the vacuum and other cleaning materials.   
  
"But first, we should take a picture." Mrs. Brown said, smiling at the four kids surprised faces. Then they all jumped in front of the couch where most of the mess was and made funny poses. Zack had his arm around Summer's shoulder who had her arm around Katie's who had hers around Freddy. Then they all made funny faces and the picture was taken.  
  
"I am so not going to that New York Academy thing or whatever. I'm gonna stick it to the man." Zack said to himself quietly while he was scrubbing paint out of the carpet.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
By the time Summer, Katie, Zack and Freddy got to Dewey's most of the kids were already there working on what they were supposed to do. And soon they were all caught up in the mayhem.  
  
"Whoa, Tinks, Posh, Spazzy, Zack Attack, what happened?!" Dewey asked, laughing at the kids. They were a sight. Summer had an array of sparkles in her hair and face and clothes. Not to mention a couple marker and paint marks on her face.   
  
"Oh nothing. Just a project that got out of hand." Summer answered. The rest of the band snickered and got back to what they were doing.   
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
SooOo?! What did ya'll think. I know it was a bit cheesy but I just NEEDED to make some more fluffiness in there ya know?! Well it's 3:55 in the morning now and man am I tired! Looks like I'll be running on empty when I go to Michigan Adventures!


	9. The Plan and the Man

a/n: okay guys, I'm BACK! Michigan Adventures was awesome. I rode Shivering Timbers… go me. (non-Michiganders won't know what that is.) so go us Michigan people!. Haha. Alright…this chapter is simply a filler chapter between Zack's birthday party. It covers Tuesday and Wednesday. And on the next chapter i am going to do Thursday and Zack's party oh btw Zack's party is on Friday…get it?! Oh yeah and I forgot, should it be a spend the night party? The girls would sleep in a separate room of course, just tell me okay? Well read on man! And enjoy the magic of ROCK! (my dad's favorite saying from SoR. Lol) p.s. this chapter is dedicated to my good friend Jake. Cuz he's awesome?!  
  
Disclaimer: Sarah isn't trying to take credit for this ya'll! She just owns the plot! Which isn't much!  
  
To my reviewers whom all deserve big bear hugs (but I shall restrain myself.)  
  
** Lilstrummrgrl527**: lmao okay…lets see you wrote two long reviews… okay first order of business. NO! I shall not send Zack (the mayonnaise as you called him) away. We need him to make the ultimate School of Rock sandwich! And yes I know I loved writing that Zack/Summer moment. I did that once when I was 10 to the guy I liked and he got a lil scared. And no of course like no offense like taken I just like, love to like. Say like!! Just kidding, I don't like those girls either. Ick…gag me. Ah yes Freddy has his issues. He thinks he the ultimate ladies man… Apparently he hasn't heard of the law. =-( poor dude's a slow learner I guess lol. Haha yeah Zack and Summer are totally un-sinisterish but I had fun writing them getting into that arts and crafts fight with Katie and Freddy. Thanks for the rad reviews man!  
  
**Sonsofpitchesfangirl**: yes I am definitely going to get Freddy Summer and Katie (who were by coincidence put in Zack's group for the project. ;-) ) to help him defeat the man. Aka: his parents! Oh yeah and when I reviewed I put 'review son!" when I actually meant soon…lol. My bad! Anyways thanks man!   
  
** kittygal-meow**: hey there! And thanks for saying it wasn't cheesy. I was just trying to think of something fun for them to do =-) I made up the word Grumplestilskin from the fairy tail Rumplestilskin lol. And yeah the sticky head thing was for people whose minds wander farther then they should, if you get what I mean. it's kinda gross. Icky. ANYWAYS. I promise that next chapter shall be Zack's slammin party. Thanks for the review =-D  
  
** Wyverna**: lol thank you. I've never heard anybody say 'that rolled.' before. Awesome saying though =-)   
  
**Sandy-Pandy**: ah thanks! The long chapters always seem like the easiest to write. I have no idea why neither, thanks for the review man! =-)  
  
** Thedoorsrock**: lol I'm glad that you making my day made your day! And of course since the kids are only 11 and 10 it would be kinda odd for them to be going out…right? So right now I am just keeping it on the kiddy fluff level. (it's a bit boring though.) But I am making a sequel to this when they are like 14 or 15 so we can see how much the Summer/Zack thing evolves. Thanks for the question I betcha a bunch of people have been dying to ask me that but haven't! And of course the doors do rock man!!!!!!!!! Thanks for the awesome review!!!!!!!! =-D  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
--Tuesday-- (Summer's pov)  
  
"Okay, from what we got from our research, it seems that lifesavers candy are the safest non-sugar free candy to eat." Summer said, finishing up her groups project with a long speech that went with the poster board.  
  
"Good job you guys! We should put this poster up somewhere in the room." Miss. Dunham gushed, beaming at the group.  
  
"I came up with the title!" Freddy shouted. Proud at being oh-so-clever title. 'Candy without consequences.'   
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
(Zack's pov)  
  
"Zack, honey, can you come here for a minute?" Mrs. Mooneyham asked. Zack, who was still sore with his parents for trying to make him transfer, sat noisily on a chair across from his parents and folded his arms over his chest. Mrs. Mooneyham smiled brightly, trying to fight the tension that was apparent in the room.   
  
"Well, we know how down and out you are about transferring schools next semester, but me and dad got you something that might make it a little bit better."  
  
"Unless you're saying that you're planning on paying tuition for all my friends to go too, then I don't want to hear it." Zack said defensively.  
  
"Close…Instead we got you an official pamphlet from the school!" Mr. Mooneyham said, stupidly thinking that his son was actually going to be excited. He thrust the pamphlet at Zack and nodded his head, urging Zack to open up the pamphlet.  
  
_ They're making me read Hell's bible_. Zack thought bitterly as he thumbed through the pamphlet. In there were pictures of boys dressed up straight-lace in their uniforms. All of their hair was the same and they all had the same smile. _Oh yeah, really the place for me._   
  
"Here at New York's academy for boys we have plenty of sports for the boys to participate in." Zack read in a mock gay-man stereotype voice. "Some examples are ballet, croquet, water dancing, rhythmic gymnastics, and polo." he finished. Rolling his eyes.   
  
"Oh Zack doesn't that sound like fun!" His mom exclaimed, not noticing his sarcasm.   
  
"Yeah mom, sounds like a blast! Excuse me, I have to uh… go do my homework." he finished lamely. Not telling them that he was actually going to go call Freddy and get some sympathy.  
  
"Man they have these gay sports too. Like water-ballet or something."  
  
"haha you're going to have to wear a speedo. Make sure to shave your legs, and all that implies" Freddy said, chuckling at Zack's predicament.   
  
"Shut up! I'm not going to that school! No way! We just got to think of a plan to stick it to my parents." Zack said, deep in thought.  
  
"Well you know who would come up with a great plan?" Freddy asked, knowing that Zack would like the answer.  
  
"Who?" Zack asked, doubtful that there was anybody who could persuade his parents to not let him go to that school.  
  
"Yeah, they're terminal, every last one of them." Freddy said, trying to sound like Dewey, remembering Summer's plan to get them in Battle of the Bands.  
  
"Summer!" Zack exclaimed.  
  
"Now we just have to convince her to do it."  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
--Wednesday-- (Zack's pov)  
  
"SUMMER! YOU HAVE COMPANY!" Mr. Hathaway yelled to his daughter for the 4th time. She was up in her room, rocking out to Cheap Trick.   
  
"IIII WWWWAANNNNNTTT YOUUUU TTOO WWWAANNNNTTTT MEEEEEEE!" she screeched into her hairbrush microphone, all the while jumping up and down on her bed, in her 'whinnie the pooh' pajamas.   
  
"Alright, she obviously can't hear me, so you guys can go on up." Mr. Hathaway said to the two musicians. Who were chuckling at the fact that Summer actually rocked out.   
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
  
(Summer's pov.)  
  
Summer woke up Wednesday morning in wonderfully good mood. Not even Michelle's sour looks could bring her down. She didn't know why she was in such a good mood, she just was. And she loved it. Maybe it was because she got an A on the candy project, or maybe it was because Zack's birthday party was in two days. Whatever the reason, she was still happy.  
  
School seemed to fly by fast and before she knew it, Summer was getting into her dad's car and getting ready to go home.   
  
"Hi honey, how was your day?" Mr. Hathaway asked, between humming along to a LeAnn Rymes song.  
  
"It was great, and you know what would make it even greater? If we changed the radio station." Summer said cheerily, not even waiting for her dads response before she changed the station to one that was playing Van Halen. "That's better." she said. turning up the stereo as loud as she could and banging her head along with the beat. Sending her black (a/n: maybe it's dark brown, but here it's black! Okay? Okay!) hair everywhere and scaring her dad.   
  
When Summer got home she did her homework really fast. She didn't know why she did it right when she got home though. She guessed she was feeling a jolt of energy. After she did her homework she was sitting around, twitching and itching for something to do. Finally she decided to put on her most comfy pajama's she could find and hang out in her room.   
  
She turned on the radio and one of her favorite songs was on there, 'I want you to want me' by Cheap Trick. Summer started singing to the tune and then she saw her hairbrush on her dresser and grabbed it, singing along to the tune. Soon she was so into it that she started dancing and thrashing around wildly. Then she jumped on her bed and started screeching the song and jumping.   
  
All of a sudden the music was turned off and she heard and saw two people rolled over on the floor, clutching their stomachs in laughter. Summer realized what she was wearing and tried covering up Winnie and Piglet, but it was to no avail. They started laughing even harder when they saw her attire. She put her hands on her hips, annoyed at their immaturity and asked in a bossy tone  
  
"What are you two doing here?"  
  
"Take it away Zack." Freddy said, getting out the rest of his laughs and trying to catch his breath. Zack who was already sobered up began explaining.  
  
"Okay well, my parents are being 'the man' right now. And they're trying to send me to this all boys academy in New York. If you thought Horace Green was uptight then you should get a load of this place." Summer's eyes widened. Taking it all in.  
  
"That's touching and all, but what does it have to do with me?" Summer asked, inwardly screaming at the thought of Zack going to a different school.  
  
"We need to formulate a plan so that Zack Attack can stay here and rock with us Horace Greeners." Freddy said, getting into serious mode.  
  
"Oh, and you expect me to come up with this excellent plan?" Summer asked, disbelievingly. Zack and Freddy looked at each other and then nodded.  
  
"Well, I'll pencil you in." Summer said, reaching for her palm-pilot.   
  
"No!" Zack said. "We need a plan, and we need one fast!" When he realized Summer was still 'penciling him in' he rolled his eyes and took the palm-pilot out of her grasp.  
  
"Hey!" Summer said, jumping up and down, trying to reach her favorite toy, which Zack was holding above his head.   
  
"Hmm… I don't think you'll be needing this until you make up a plan so that I can stay at Horace Green!" Zack said, laughing at Summer who was frantically trying to get her precious palm pilot.  
  
"FINE!…" but i want that palm-pilot back in PERFECT condition! Do you hear me? PERFECT! If there is even one scratch you can kiss your chances of staying here goodbye! And, just to make it fun, I'm going to tell Katie about this. Don't look at me like that Freddy, I know about your tongue twisting experience with her, don't make me use it against you." Summer said, smiling that she pulled one over him.  
  
"How…how did you find out about that?" Freddy asked, shocked and embarrassed. His face was starting to turn a rosy shade.  
  
"I have my sources." Summer said smugly.  
  
"Am I missing something?" Zack asked, looking between the two.  
  
"That's for Freddy to decide." Summer said. Laughing at Freddy who was glaring at her.  
  
"I'm going to kill Katie." Freddy said under his breath.  
  
"Right, but before you do that, we have to think of a plan." Summer said, getting out her dry erase board, getting ready to brainstorm.  
  
"We?!" Both boys asked.   
  
"Yes! We! But first I am going to call Katie to see if she can come over."   
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
--Wednesday-- (Freddy/Katie's pov)  
  
"Okay, that's not really a plan but I guess it works." Zack said, a little disappointed at the results that the kids had come up with. The plan was: Zack goes and visits to the school to point out all the bad things to his parents. And if they still aren't convinced Summer was going to give an speech on why he should stay in Horace Green.   
  
"Well, we don't really have a choice." Katie said, wondering why Freddy was glaring at her. He hadn't said anything all night and she was starting to get worried. He didn't even say anything after her, Summer, Zack and him had dinner. Which was odd because usually food makes him happy.  
  
"Hey umm Freddy is something wrong?" she asked, while Zack and Summer were off playing games on Summer's palm pilot.  
  
"Nope, nothing what-so-ever." Freddy replied, while drawing a picture of a girl with brown flippy hair like hers being thrown into a fire-pit on Summer's dry-erase board.  
  
"Okay, you pyromaniac, you're going to tell me why you are so mad or I'm going to tell your mom about that time last summer when me and you went to the lake with Gordon and Marta and how you accidentally, she did the quote-unquote two finger thing, stole 20 Mr. Corris's peaches and finished them off!" She huffed.   
  
"You've been hanging around Summer too much." He said, inquiring her recent use of blackmail to get him to admit things.  
  
"No, you've just done too many stupid things that your parents don't know about." She said, smiling at him.  
  
"Okay well, it's not like it's a big deal, but why did you tell Summer about the…thing." he said, his face turning as red as a maraschino cherry. Katie looked at him, confused.  
  
"The thing?" she asked… receiving an eye roll from Freddy.  
  
"You know…when I… bit my tongue." He said, barely able to finish the sentence.  
  
"Oh that…well… I… oh gosh Freddy I don't know why I told her. It wasn't like I told everybody." she said, not mentioning the fact that Eleni and Tomika knew too.  
  
"Who else knows?" Freddy asked angrily.  
  
"Just Eleni." she said nervously  
  
"Is that it?" Freddy asked, knowing that if she said 'yes' she was lying.  
  
"Yup." she said, wringing her fingers and avoiding his eyes.  
  
"You're lying." He said bluntly.  
  
"No I'm not!" she said too soon.  
  
"Yes you are, who else did you tell?"   
  
"Tomika." she said, ashamed that he had caught her.  
  
"Okay…is that it?!" he asked, praying that it was.  
  
"Yes." she said, looking him the eye to let him know that she wasn't lying this time.  
  
"Alright, but could you like, not kiss and tell anymore?" he asked, embarrassed that he was having this conversation with his best girl friend (a/n: not girlfriend. Girl who is a friend. For now) and because he didn't think he would have to say this at 11 years old.  
  
"Yeah I'm sorry." Katie said, reaching over for a hug.   
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Wednesday (Summer/Zack's pov)  
  
"So, are you sure the plan's going to work?" Zack asked, as Summer turned on her palm-pilot, which he gave back, after much complaining.   
  
"Yes!" Summer said, exasperated. "We weren't even talking about that, I thought you wanted to learn how to use the games on my palm-pilot!"  
  
"Well yeah, I do, but I was just making sure. I shouldn't worried though. I trust you." He said, smiling at her and making her blush.  
  
"So how much did this thing cost?" he asked, ending the awkward moment.  
  
"Umm… I think that one was three-hundred. My parents got it for me for a Christmas gift." Summer said. While showing Zack how to get into the games and how to play them.  
  
"THREE-HUNDRED?!" Zack asked, Summer just nodded her head. "I SHOULDN'T BE HOLDING THIS! I CAN'T BELIEVE THAT THIS COST HALF OF MY GUITAR!" Zack nearly yelled. Causing Freddy and Katie, who were over talking in a corner, to look over, concerned.  
  
"Oh relax would you!" She said, and she reached over and grabbed the palm-pilot out of his hands and turned it off.  
  
"Your hair smells like strawberries. I like it." Zack said without thinking…  
  
"Thank you." Summer said. Confused and flattered at his random comment.  
  
"Alright well I gotta go. It's getting late." Zack said, grabbing Freddy and dragging him out with him.  
  
"That was odd." Katie said, coming over to sit on the bed with Summer.  
  
"I'll say."   
  
"Well I better get home…see you tomorrow." Katie said.  
  
"Bye." Summer said softly. Still thinking about Zack's random comment.

a/n: okay so what did you think? oh yeah and i am going to do a longer F/K fic after this. if you im me i'll tell you details.

my sn: X0LaughxAttack0x or Omashiwawa

or e-mail me!

oh yeah! i also have the general plot for the sequel of this story! yay!

p.s. i have nothing against gay people. i have a cousin who is gay. and this is referring to the gay comment that Zack made earlier in the chapter.


	10. What does the mall and The Ramones have ...

a/n: Mmmkay. I don't know why but I only got two reviews for the last chapter. Anyways it's no biggie. I'm not mad, all of ya'll reviewers are still groovy. Well…get reading!  
  
Disclaimer: I think we all know that I don't own this…unfortunately…  
  
To my two lone reviewers:  
  
** Rockin Awesome X**: Thanks! =-) oh and don't worry, I would never send Zack away. I'm not that cruel. --evil laugh-- lol just kidding.  
  
**Lilstummrgrl527**: lol yeah I know it seemed to me like Freddy would be proud about coming up with a title for something… I don't know why. Oh yeah and the leg shaving comment was because I know some swimmers who shave their legs who are on the swimming/diving team at my school. And I figured they did the same thing when it came to water ballet…lol I didn't mean that as a gay stereo-type thing. Lol yeah Zack's freaking out with the palm pilot was a bit odd but I did research of palm-pilots online and I saw one for like $400.00 and I freaked out too so I kinda put my reaction into Zack. Lol. Thanks for thee niftay review! Oh and to answer your question about my other ff, the reason that Katie didn't except was because she was a stuck up w(b)itch I guess =-( and the fic was angst after all…but that's why I hardly ever right them. Cuz I like happy endings way more then sad ones  
  
Okay on to the chapter.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
--Thursday-- (Summer's pov)   
  
"MMMOOOMMM!!!" Summer screeched from her bedroom on the second floor. Causing Mrs. Hathaway to drop the glass she was cleaning into the sink. She rolled her eyes and climbed the stairs to her daughter's bedroom.  
  
"Mom! I don't know what to get Zack for his birthday! And his party is tomorrow!" Summer said, worried and exasperated. She had never been to a birthday party for a boy who wasn't her cousin so she didn't know what to expect.  
  
"Calm down! Just let me finish the dishes and then I'll take you to the mall. Okay? Do you want to bring a couple friends along?"  
  
"Yeah…yeah that sounds good." Summer said, calming down and getting the phone to call Marta and Katie.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
By 6:00 they were all at the mall and Summer began her search.  
  
"UGH! It is SO frustrating buying for a boy!" Summer said, after her, Marta and Katie exited a C.D. store.  
  
"You know, I don't see why you couldn't have bought him that c.d. and the poster." Marta said, chuckling at Summer's scatterbrained behavior.  
  
"Are you kidding me? That was totally wrong for Zack!"  
  
"It was a Metallica c.d. and poster." Katie pointed out.   
  
"It is too difficult to shop with simple minded people such as yourselves! Excuse me while I go on this search by myself! Goodbye! I will meet you the food court when I am done!" Summer huffed. And then she walked away.  
  
"What was THAT about?" Katie asked, laughing.  
  
"She probably wants to impress Zack tomorrow." Marta said thoughtfully.  
  
"Yeah, she'll stop acting like a freak once Zack's birthday is over."  
  
"Can't wait." Marta said, rolling her eyes. Then they both laughed and went into a vintage clothing store.  
  
"I've never been in here before." Katie said, while gazing at the clothing on the rack.  
  
"Me neither, but it looks like there is some good stuff in here, we should check it out." Marta said, while looking at a pair of acid washed torn-at-the-knee bellbottoms that looked like they were from some hippie from the 70's, and then carried on to an acid washer freak from the 80's. Then passed down to somebody from the 90's who didn't appreciate good clothes.   
  
"Okay, I'm not one to say this often but, you should totally try those on!" Katie nearly squealed in excitement that her friend found something cute to wear.  
  
"Okay!" Marta said excitedly.  
  
While Marta was in the dressing room Katie was looking for something to wear to Zack's party tomorrow. That was when she bumped into…you guessed it, Freddy Jones!  
  
"Geez Laweeze. You're everywhere! Don't you ever stay home?" Katie asked, pretending to act annoyed. He just smirked at her.  
  
"You know, Posh, I think I preferred it better when you didn't talk." Freddy said, referring to how Katie acted before the band started. Katie stuck out her tongue at him and stomped on his converse covered foot with all her might. Causing him to grab it and start jumping around in pain. And causing Katie and Marta, who had come out of the dressing room, to laugh like 5 year olds who were just given the happy gas at the dentist.'  
  
"Yeah that was really mature." Freddy said, recovering quickly from the jolt of pain when he saw two older blondes walk by. Katie looked at those girls with a hint of jealousy, but then pity, because they probably hadn't been introduced to the wonder that is rock. But when they started sauntering up to the trio she began to get worried. That was until they stepped in front of Freddy and began to pinch his cheeks.   
  
"Awww what a CUTIE!" one of them said. The other one nodded her head vigorously in agreement. Freddy stood there, mortified.  
  
"Yeah, he's my younger brother, he doesn't talk much though. You know, he's still scared of girls." Katie said. Biting the inside of her cheek to keep from laughing.  
  
"Oh don't worry, one day when you're all grown up and a big boy, you'll start catching the ladies attention." The other blonde said as the two were walking away. She blew him a kiss and then went to catch up with her friend.  
  
"Awww wittle Fweddy is still scawed of girls." Katie cooed. Before receiving a hard kick from Freddy.   
  
"Ow! That hurt! You…butthead!" Katie said, trying to think of a decent retort.   
  
"Oh wow, your wit astounds me." Freddy said, rolling his eyes.  
  
"Okay lovebirds, before you two start having another go at each other, me and Katie have some shopping to do, Freddy we'll see you tomorrow…BYE!" Marta said, dragging Katie back into the thrift store so that she could buy those bellbottoms and so they could find Katie and Summer something to wear tomorrow.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Gosh, I didn't think shopping for boys would be this hard." Summer said to herself as she exited the 11th store that she had been to. Not that she was counting or anything. Over in the far corner of the mall she saw what looked like a record store. Curious, she went to see what it had in there.  
  
Inside there was a twenty-something year old dude with a mohawk and way too many piercings. He kind of freaked Summer out so she decided to not go near the register and head towards the back of the store. She didn't see the so-called creepy guy come up behind her.  
  
"Need some help?" he asked. For a freak, he had a normal sounding voice. Or at least that was what Summer concluded.  
  
"umm nope…thanks anyways." Summer said, trying to avoid his eyes. And all of the piercings that surrounded them.  
  
"Well okay, if you need any help just ask." He said, smiling as he left.  
  
Fifteen minutes later, Summer was at the front desk.   
  
"I uh…need some help." she said, embarrassed.  
  
"Thought so. So what are you looking for?"  
  
"A birthday present for my friend." Summer said.  
  
"I see… is this friend a boy or a girl?" The man asked, lifting a pierced eyebrow.  
  
"Er…um boy."  
  
"What kind of music does he like?" The freaky dude asked, rubbing his pierced chin. (a/n: is it even possible to get your chin pierced?)  
  
"Rock…any kind of rock." Summer said, without hesitation.  
  
"How about the Ramones? Does he like the Ramones?" The man asked, leading her to the way back of the store. Summer was beginning to get suspicious.  
  
"Yeah, they're one of his favorite bands." Summer said.  
  
"This is one of their first demo-records. You know, when it was still Joey, Johnny, Dee Dee, and Tommy." The weird dude said, handing Summer the demo-record. It was kind of beat up, but still in good shape. Then Summer noticed something that REALLY caught her eye.  
  
"You know this is autographed right?" Summer asked, staring in awe at the dingy record cover.  
  
"Oh…nope, I didn't. Well you seem like a pretty cool kid and so does your friend, because anybody who likes the Ramones is cool, so I'll sell the record to you for… Twenty bucks."  
  
"Okay!" Summer near shouted. Getting out her wallet and handing the guy her cash.   
  
"Oh, and what's your name?" She asked the dude, who was putting the album in a bag for her.  
  
"Zack." The guy said.  
  
"You know what? That's an awesome name." Summer said as she left the store. Waving to him on her way out.  
  
When Summer was going to find Katie and Marta she heard their voices from a thrift shop. They were waving their hands frantically and calling her over.  
  
"Would you two stop? It's embarrassing when you do that!" Summer said. Walking over to them fast so that they would stop acting immature. Katie rolled her eyes at Summer's comment and pulled her inside the thrift store.  
  
"So, I see you found Zack's gift." Marta said, while she paid for those bellbottoms she had tried on earlier. Katie was next in line. She bought a Led Zeppelin shirt and a pair of black jeans.  
  
"Summer, we have to find you something to wear to Zack's tomorrow." Katie said, while she handed the cashier woman her change.  
  
"I agree. No offense Summer but I've seen your wardrobe and it's not that you have bad taste in clothes it's just that you should wear something new to Zack's you know?" Marta asked, looking through the racks, trying to find something suitable for Summer.  
  
"Geez you guys, you're making it sound like I'm going to a wedding. It's just an eleventh birthday party for goodness sakes." Summer said. Not noticing that she had bought Zack an autographed record from one of the best bands that the punk-rock era had ever seen.  
  
"Right, whatever." Katie said, as she pulled off a black shirt that said "Woodstock" on the front and then named all of the bands on the back. She handed it to Summer, while Marta got her some dark blue jeans that were torn in the knees. (haha I love that song Torn Jeans by Sonsofpitchesfangirl.)  
  
"Hmm… I think this'll work." Katie said, while examining her and Marta's latest wardrobe creation.  
  
"Me too. Good job Posh."  
  
"Thanks, now Summer, go try those on." Katie demanded, as she threw the clothes at Summer who barely caught them. Summer rolled her eyes but went inside the dressing room and tried them on anyways.  
  
"Okay, you are definitely wearing that. I don't care if I have to pay for it, you're wearing it." Marta said. As she did a look over of Summer.  
  
"Ugh, fine, but can we get out of here? I have a headache from all this shopping." Summer said. Feeling defeated.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Well girls, what did you buy?" Mrs. Hathaway asked the girls as she was driving them home.  
  
"We don't know what Summer bought Zack because she won't tell us, but, I bought him a Van Halen t-shirt and Marta bought him a Metallica c.d." Katie said.   
  
"And, me and Katie bought Summer an awesome outfit to wear tomorrow." Marta said, smiling at Summer. Who was looking back at her from the passengers seat and sticking her tongue out.  
  
'Well as long as you girls had fun."  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
a/n: Crap! I tried fitting Zack's party in here but, it was like fighting a useless battle. You know? But i must say that i am thoroughly disgusted with myself for doing a whole chapter dedicated to the crazy art that is called shopping --shivers--. ah well, i guess another filler chapter can't hurt. BUT I PROMISE YOU THE NEXT CHAPTER IS ZACK'S GOD FORSAKEN 11TH BIRTHDAY!!!! and if i don't fulfill my promise then you can put me in a room with padded walls and make me listen to Britney Spears, The Spice Girls and Christina Aguilera until i hurt myself...deal?! okay...bye!  
  
Special message to **Sonsofpitchesfangirl**: Thanks for reviewing my other story! And yes I think I might ask for your help on the sequel to this story. I have a big favor to ask you, but I'll get to that later! Anyways thanks for your review. You're groovy =-) 


	11. The Boys of Winter pt1

a/n: SORRY about the late update. but this chapter was like the one i wsa dreading to write. i dont know why but it was really difficult. erg! i hate chapters like that!  
  
Disclaimer: we've been through this 10 times! I am not going to say it again!  
  
TO MY GROOVY REVIEWERS:  
  
**Hopelesslydevoted12**: ah yes I know I would kill for a demo Ramones record too! And yes I wish I had a pair of acid-wash jeans for some reason. Vintage is so awesome! Lol the Freddy/older blonde girls thing was my favorite part about writing this chapter. He's one of my favorite characters. And thanks for the all the compliments man! They made my day!  
  
**Lilstrummrgrl527**: Hmm…Summer's not on drugs yet. That's coming up in the sequel though! (kidding.) lol. OMG I know I was so jealous of Summer and Katie's outfits. I hope I made them realistic. I live in like Abercrombie-land (ick!) so there isn't really a vintage clothing store near me… And I totally agree about Summer and needing to be a kid. And this is most definitely the I'm-too-grown-up-for-you phase. Thanks for the groovy review! You are my most faithful reviewer! Lol.  
  
**Nanners**-**77:** it's okay that you didn't review all the chapters. I know that ya'll have lives outside of the lovely fanfic world. I'm happy I even get reviews for my stories! =-) I hope your baseball tourny went well! Thank for your review!!!  
  
**Thedoorsrock**: Hey there! Lol your reviews are always so perky I love them. Ah yeah I know I wasn't too sure how you guys would like the shopping scene. I tried to make it not too "omg I LOVE your outfit! I soo like want a shirt just like yours!". cuz I hate it when girls do that. But I wanted them to still seem like average girls. And the rocking out scene with Summer/Freddy/Zack was so much fun to write. I had an incident like that once…eek. I was scarred for life. Of course they are going to play truth or dare! A party isn't a party w/out some truth or dare! And since you're the only one who replied to my question about the party I guess it's going to be a sleepover! Let the fun begin!  
  
**Rockin awesome x**: haha yes I love that scene. So funny. And don't worry I am easily amused too. I can start laughing at something as stupid as somebody slipping on a bean burrito or something like that I don't know. Lol. How come you don't write fanfics? They would probably be really funny!  
  
**Wyverna**: Oh don't apologize! It was actually my fault that the stupid chapter didn't show up. Oh and thank you for the gnomes. They look lovely in my house and backyard. =-D And to answer your question: The reason that Zack/Summer are acting normal now is because. 1. Zack is a totally awesome dude, right? So I figured that he wouldn't shun Summer just because she likes him. 2. Zack kinda has a crush on Summer too, he just doesn't quite know what to do with himself when it comes to her But I guess that he figures if she likes him and act normal then he should do the same. It was also my fault that they started acting normal. I was so wrapped up with the relationship between Summer/Marta/Michelle that I totally forgot the romance part. I should totally lock myself up and start listening to Hanson for punishment. =-( okay I hope that answered your question! =-)  
  
**Sonsofpitchesfangirl:** Yes I know I'm excited about you helping too! =-D hehe. And yes the shout-out was kinda random but I remembered that awesome song right when I was typing it and I thought everybody should know what a rockin song/story yours is! Thanks I tried to make Summer and the record store Zack have a connection ya know?  
  
**Swimmerkitti**: You make a really good point. But could you list some specific things that you think are unrealistic for them age-wise? That would be helpful that way I know for the future. Thanks =-)  
  
**Kittygal-meow**: lol yes finally! The party! I know you have been waiting oh-so-patiently! And as promised this chapter is dedicated to you!!  
  
**Curliegurlie687**: Hey there! I like your penname! Lol I'm guessing it's because of your hair right?! Thanks for the groovy review man! =-)  
  
Okay, whew, that was a lot of reviews I replied to but ya know what? It's FUN to talk to the reviewers. Cuz a lot of my reviewers like write long reviewers and I like to make reviewers feel special =-D okay now…on to the chapter!  
  
_Friday, January 26th, 2003.  
  
Dear Diary,  
  
Today is Zack Mooneyham's eleventh birthday party. I'm really nervous/anxious/excited. Wow it's weird to be feeling three emotions at once! I wonder what we're going to do there. I mean I've been to a party before, but not one for a boy. I must say though, I did buy him one heck of a great gift. I went to the mall with Katie and Marta yesterday and I went off by myself into this old record store type place and I got Zack a Ramones demo-record that is AUTOGRAPHED. Now I personally don't like The Ramones but I'm guessing that Zack does because I have seen him wearing one of their concert t-shirts. Speaking of clothes, Marta and Katie also bought me an awesome outfit to wear to the party. I would never tell them that I liked shopping for clothes with them though, it would ruin my image. Anyways, I got to go. I'll tell you about the party tomorrow. Bye!  
  
--Summer.  
_  
That Friday proved to be very challenging for Summer. She had trouble concentrating in class and when the teacher wasn't talking, she was. And it was always about Zack's party.  
------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Finally the end of the day arrived and Summer was so excited to get home to get ready for Zack's party that she almost missed what Miss. Dunham gave out for homework. But she was still the first one to put on her coat, put away her books, and race out of the classroom. She even beat Freddy, which was rare since Freddy hated school. On the way out of the school Summer almost even knocked down Miss. Mullins.  
  
"Summer! Watch where you're going please!" Miss. Mullins called as Summer was getting into her moms car. As she drove off Summer yelled 'Sorry!'.  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Summer was sitting in her moms car and humming quietly to 'The Boys of Summer.'  
  
"I didn't know you liked Don Henly." Mrs. Hathaway said, noticing her daughter's humming.  
  
"Huh? Who's that?" Summer asked, confused  
  
"You were humming one of his songs, 'The Boys of Summer.'" Mrs. Hathaway said, knowingly.  
  
"No, that song's by the Ataris." Summer said, itching to start a debate with her mom.  
  
"Right, okay, they did a re-make of the song. I'll let you listen to the real version when we get home."  
  
"Okay." Summer said, and she continued humming and thinking about Zack's party. ----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Here we go." Mrs. Hathaway said, as she placed a c.d. in the c.d. player and Don Henly's voice came through. Summer stared, shocked and angered that she was wrong.  
  
"Well…The Atari's version is much better." Summer said, raising her nose up.  
  
"Whatever you say Summer." Mrs. Hathaway chucked. "You better start getting ready for Zack's party. We leave in forty-five minutes."  
  
"Oh my gosh! You're right! Be back later!" Summer said, and she ran up the stairs to her room so she could get ready. ----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Wow, Katie and Marta were right. This outfit IS awesome." Summer said as she looked at herself shallowly in her full length mirror as she turned from side to side. She decided to put her hair into two braids with hair hanging in front of her face and she finally decided to do something new, so she did something she had never done before: she painted her nails. Now Summer had millions of different nail polish but she never used them because she didn't have any time to do that. So she had no idea what would go right with her outfit. She finally decided on a light pink shade that wasn't too bright but also wasn't boring. She was embarrassed but asked her mom to put it on for her.  
  
"Geez Summer, you did your hair, painted your nails. This must be some special guy you're going to see." Mrs. Hathaway said, with a wink, as she finished painting Summer's nails.  
  
"God mom we're only ten and eleven years old!" Summer said, annoyed.  
  
"Next thing you know I'm going to have to give you, 'the talk.'" Mrs. Hathaway said, tearing up because her daughter was growing up oh-so-fast.  
  
"Okay, mom, just…stop!" Summer said, her cheeks turning a rosy red.  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"MOM! Don't we have any other kind of wrapping paper besides THIS?" Summer asked, holding up a bright pink role of wrapping paper with Barbie on it.  
  
"No honey, I'm sorry." Mrs. Hathaway said as she talked on the phone with Mrs. Mooneyham on the phone, getting directions.  
  
"Are you KIDDING me?" Summer asked in dismay. "I am NOT giving Zack his birthday present in this wrapping paper!" she declared. Knowing that her mom wasn't really going to make her go to Zack's with that horrid paper.  
  
Forty-five minutes later Summer was seated in her mom's car. Clutching Zack's birthday present. Which was wrapped pleasantly in bright pink paper with Barbie on it.  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
The Mooneyham's house was pretty much the same as every other person at Horace Green's. In one word, it was huge. Which Summer expected because he was rich. Just like all of her friends. She climbed out of her mom's car and walked nervously up the steps which led to the Mooneyham's huge wrap-around porch. When she knocked on the door it was answered by a perky woman wit shoulder length dark brown hair and who looked like she was in her mid thirties. She immediately opened the door and led Summer into the small mansion.  
  
"Hi! You must be Summer!" she said perkily as she took Summer's jacket and the present.  
  
"Yeah that's me." Summer said, smiling nervously.  
  
"Okay, well everybody else is already here so you can go on downstairs." Mrs. Mooneyham said as she pointed to the basement. Summer walked down immediately and took in her surroundings. On one side, by the theatre style t.v. and the bathroom was Eleni, Tomika, Marta, and Katie. They all waved and called her over. As she went over to them she noticed Alicia and Michelle who were over by the birthday presents. Then over by the snack table were all the boys. It looked as if this were going to be a very uncomfortable party.  
  
"Hey Summer!" Marta said brightly. "Oh my goodness I love what you did with your hair. It's so cute!" She gushed as she took one of Summer's braids and examined it.  
  
"I must agree, you do look very cool." Katie said as she did a once over of Summer. "Marta, I believe we have created a fashion monster." Katie said laughing.  
  
"I believe you have too." Tomika said.  
  
"Thanks guys. Why isn't anybody talking to the boys?" Summer asked, confused.  
  
"It's like this at almost all of the parties. The girls and guys hardly ever talk. Unless one person is thanking another for the gift." Eleni said, while she was making eyes with Leonard  
  
"Well…that's going to change." Summer said as she walked confidently over to where the boys were standing.  
----------------------------------------------------------  
  
"That is so brave of her." Eleni said admiringly as she watched Summer walk over and immediately start talking to the boys.  
  
"Yeah. She is pretty brave. But you know what? She's had to be, I mean she didn't have any friends really before Dewey came so I guess a person must be brave to be able to come to school everyday and have nobody like you. Even just as an acquaintance." Katie said thoughtfully.  
  
"I'm glad she's my friend now though." Marta said.  
  
"Me too." The rest of the girls said in unison.  
  
"Well… I don't know about you guys, but I'm going to go join their conversation." Katie said as she walked up to stand by Summer.  
---------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Hey guys." Summer said to the boys.  
  
"Are you lost?" Freddy asked.  
  
"What? Scared of girls?" Summer asked defiantly. When the rest of the guys laughed at her witty remark he rolled his eyes and busied himself with some cheese and crackers.  
  
"So 'Tinks, what did you get me?" Zack asked teasingly.  
  
"Hmm…what makes you think I'm going to tell you?" Summer asked, laughing.  
  
"Ish pwobly nosh ash good ash the giff I gof him." Freddy interrupted, while sticking numerous amounts of food in his mouth.  
  
"You're nauseating." Katie said as she walked over to the group.  
  
"You know you love it." Freddy said as she swallowed some pop and smiled cheekily at her. She blushed and ignored him.  
-----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Okay people! Time for truth or dare!" Michelle said. After everybody was finishing up their pizza and pop. Not long after, everybody was in a big circle and was anxiously twitching or whispering to the person next to them.  
  
"Okay, Mooneyham here gets to go first since it's his birthday. So… Zack Attack, truth or dare?" Freddy asked.  
  
"Truth." Zack asked without hesitation. It was to be expected from a shy kid like him anyways though.  
  
"Have you ever kissed a girl?" Freddy asked. He couldn't wait for everybody to hear this one, especially because he knew it would make Summer jealous.  
  
"Yes." Zack answered quietly. Avoiding Summer's hurt eyes.  
  
"Who?" Freddy pushed.  
  
"Michelle." Zack answered, ashamed. Everybody started cracking up.  
  
"Okay, okay…who's next?" Marta asked.  
  
"Summer!" Freddy yelled. Summer rolled her eyes.  
  
"Truth or Dare, Summer?" Marta asked.  
  
"Truth." Summer asked, thinking that she couldn't possibly dig herself in another hole like her last truth or dare experience had.  
  
"What's the deepest secret you know about any of us?" Marta asked.  
  
"Uhh…ummm…" Summer stuttered.  
  
"She probably doesn't even have one." Michelle said, rolling her eyes.  
  
"I DO TOO!" Summer shouted.  
  
"What is it?" Michelle prompted, lifting her eyebrow.  
  
"I can't say." "Exactly, because you don't have one." "YES I DO! In fact I know that the night Katie went to Freddy's house to kiss him when we played truth or dare he tried to french kiss her but he bit his own tongue!" Summer blurted out. She covered her mouth with her hands, as if somehow it would stop the words from flowing out of her mouth but the damage had already been done.  
  
"That was why you kissed me?" Freddy asked Katie. "Because it was a stupid truth or dare game?" Summer saw a bit of hurt in his eyes.  
  
"Summer I can't believe you! Why did you have to do that?!" Katie asked as she run up the stairs into the bathroom. Freddy followed her. Michelle snickered. She hadn't told anybody but she heard what Katie had said to Summer, Eleni and Tomika that night when they spent the night at Alicia's.  
  
Summer didn't want anybody to see her cry so she ran upstairs and outside. She saw a porch-swing on The Mooneyham's porch so she plopped herself on it and started crying to herself. She didn't even realize how long she was out there until she saw that the sky was starting to turn dark.  
  
"I must have been out here for a half hour at least." Summer said to herself. She saw the door open and Zack walk out. He sat down next to her on the porch swing and handed her a sweatshirt which she took gratefully and put on then she sat back down and they started swinging, neither of them talking.  
  
"Why did you buy me that record?" Zack asked suddenly, still swinging and not looking at her.  
  
"Oh you opened gifts already. I don't know, I thought you would like it. If you don't then I can return it." Summer said.  
  
"No!" Zack near yelled. "Are you kidding me? That's one of the best gifts I've ever gotten." he said, a smile forming on his face.  
  
"Really?" Summer asked disbelievingly.  
  
"Yeah…really…where did you find something like that?" Zack asked.  
  
"Some record store in the mall." Summer said, trying to sound nonchalant.  
  
"So. Why did you blab that secret about Freddy and Katie?" Zack asked, with that emotional tone back in his voice. Summer put her hands on her face and groaned.  
  
"I don't know. I guess I was so sick of Michelle thinking that I don't have any friends or that I don't know anything, so I just gave up and blabbed." Summer said in a defeated tone. Then she continued. "You know it wasn't really a problem when I didn't have any friends. I went to school, came home, eat, slept, and did it over again. I had a routine, and after Dewey came to Horace Green that routine got ripped. Kind of like Miss. Dunham's stars poster." Summer said, smiling at the analogy.  
  
"Well it wasn't like I was Mr. Popularity either." Zack said. "Before Dewey came I was kind of a loner. You know this is the first birthday party I've ever had?" Zack asked, a bit embarrassed.  
  
"Are you kidding? Wow you're parent's are a bit high strung, no offense." Summer said.  
  
"Yeah I get what you mean. I mean you don't have any other impression of them except for them hating rock and roll and the guitar. They're pretty nice most of the time." Zack said, smiling.  
-----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Wow, we've been talking for a long time." Summer said, yawning and looking at her watch.  
  
"Yeah we better get up and join the rest of the party." Zack said, as he stood up and reached out a hand towards Summer to help her up.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------  
  
a/n: okay ya'll this was part ONE! OH AND THIS CHAPTER IS DEDICATED TO KITTYGAL-MEOW. She gave me the idea for the truth or dare thing so…THANKS A LOT YOU'RE A GROOVY CHICK! Read/review. Ya'll and tell me if you liked the Summer/Zack thing. I didn't want to make it too romantic but I wanted a little bit of fluff. Okay well…see yah in the next chapter! Stay Gnarley! P.s. for all you Degrassi fans: did you know that the deluxe dvd set is coming out in like September 2nd? AWESOME! 


	12. The Boys of Winter pt2

A/n: hmm mixed reviews about the last chapter. that was to be expected though! okay so... new chapter... i think you Michelle fans might like this one! And for once i wrote a short authors note. something is wrong with me! ahhhhh... wait... i just have to say that i am mad because FANFICTION DOT NET took off the indents when stories are uploaded...grrrr...  
  
Disclaimer: ah yes, the constant reminder that I am just a loser from a small town with no money and the bitter fact that I do not own School of Rock. Life is grand.  
  
**Lilstrummrgrl527**: lmao that idea about the wrapping paper made me laugh so hard because I did something like that once when I liked a dude. Anyways moving on… ah yes, I know, Katie was a total w(b)itch in the last chapter but I guess I had to emphasize the point that Michelle/Marta weren't the only ones with sticks up their butts. Not that Katie is a bad character but she does have some faults. I'm sorry about making you hate Marta! She didn't ask the question so that Summer would blab I promise you!  
  
**Sonsofpitchesfangirl**: Hey there! I just got done reading some of your new one-shots. Very nice ;-). Anywho, yeah I know everybody is mad at me for making the whole Summer/Katie thing happen. But don't worry it will all be settled in this chapter cuz Katie and Summer are cool like that.  
  
**Wyverna**: I am SO sorry for hurting your Freddy I shall fix that in this chapter. But now at least he can go to you and get some comfort right? Lol jk.  
  
**Thedoorsrock**: Well I'm glad you liked the S/Z moment! It was really hard to write though because they're only 11 and 10. I can't wait til they're older and I'll have more to work with! Thanks for the smashing review you rock. Just like The Doors!  
  
**Curliegurlie687**: Yeah I was afraid somebody was going to tell me that… it was hard to write that part in the story but a bunch of people wanted a quality Zack/Summer moment. I tried to make them seem like ten and eleven year olds but it doesn't work all the time. Thanks for your review though =-)  
  
**Hopelesslydevoted12**: Haha thanks. Lol I'm glad you liked the part about the talk it was something I was dying to write in one of the chapters. OoOh so I guess I'm not the only one who had a wrapping paper incident either eh? Thanks for the review! =-)  
  
**Swimmerkitti**: I just re-read my story yesterday when I started writing this chapter and I must say I agree with you about them acting older then they should. Lol now I have to think of ideas to use when they actually ARE older. Oh yeah I love the Eagles! (I love The Ataris more though!) lol thanks for the review man!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
**Sandy-Pandy**: lol you shall get your kiss I promise. I can't promise it's going to be like 'gone with the wind' or anything though. You're just going to have to wait and see…hehe…  
  
**HollyGaydos**: wow thanks for the compliment!!! Ugh I know I didn't want to make Zack kiss Michelle but I had to do it. I'm sorry =-(. If it makes it any better though, I would say that Michelle was probably a terrible kisser!  
  
**Thedoorsrock** (again lol): Yeah I know Summer was really stupid for saying that stuff but she's only human. And plus she's trying to fit in. damn peer pressure! That's an awesome idea about the other pov thing but I don't know who's pov it should be in! any suggestions? -  
"Before we go in, I wanted to remind you about giving that speech to my parents about The New York Academy for Boys. Can you still do it?" Zack shyly.

-----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Of course I can!" Summer said enthusiastically. While she opened the front door.  
  
Summer walked back inside the Hathaway house and saw everybody at the kitchen table getting cake and looking at her. Marta smiled and handed Summer and Zack plates.  
  
"Have some cake you two!" She said fake-cheerily. Summer smiled at Marta uncomfortably and sat down at the kitchen table in-between Katie, who was still avoiding her, and Leonard, who was flinging pieces of cake at Eleni.  
  
"Can we talk?" Summer asked eagerly to Katie. Katie bit her lip, meaning that she was thinking about it.  
  
"I guess we could. After we eat cake though." Katie said. Summer felt immediate relief and nodded her head. Happy that Katie was more forgiving and less stubborn then Marta was.  
  
"So did you two have a nice cozy heart to heart out there?" Michelle asked, lifting an eyebrow and motioning to Zack and Summer. Zack just rolled his eyes while he ate his cake but Summer's cheeks started burning.  
  
"You know Michelle you might want to start focusing on your life and quit digging into everybody else's." Marta said, glaring at Michelle, daring her to say another word. Michelle just shrugged and continued to take the frosting off of her cake and put it in her mouth, leaving the actual cake on the plate. (a/n: lol I do that all the time. I hate cake but I love frosting =-P)  
------------------------  
(past tense speak)  
After cake Zack's parents came in the kitchen and started rambling on and on about how much he was going to love The NYAF, that was when Summer took the golden opportunity to give her speech… ----------------------

"I don't know how you did it." Zack said, smiling broadly at Summer. Who had just given a twenty minute speech on why The NYAFB was bad for Zack's well being and self esteem. Needless to say they were speechless. They didn't relent exactly but Zack was pretty sure that he could get them to give it up after he had his own talk with them.  
  
"Thanks Zack, have you seen Katie?" Summer asked.  
  
"Yeah she's over by the snack table talking to Freddy." Zack said. While he turned off the c.d. player and went over to the record player and put in the Ramones demo-record that Summer had given him.  
  
"Thanks again!" Summer said brightly as she skipped over to Katie and Freddy who were having a debate over whether Drums followed Bass or the other way around. They had already forgotten the "Truth or Dare kiss." and were back to themselves after some good ole' cake.  
  
"Hi guys!" She said. "Katie, can we have that talk now?"  
  
"Yeah." Katie said. Leading Summer to the basement stairs where nobody was sitting.  
  
"Okay Katie I just wanted to say I am really sorry for what happened and I didn't mean to do it because I remembered how you said that Eleni, Tomika and I weren't supposed to say anything but I was just so sick of Michelle making fun of me and I wanted to prove to her that I had secrets and friends and I just hope you can forgive me because you're one of my best friends!" Summer said, all in one breath. Katie sat there, taking in all of what Summer had just said.  
  
"I accept your apology." Katie said, while Summer notably let out a big breath of relief that she was holding in. "…but" Katie started again. And Summer winced but let her continue. "I think that from now on you shouldn't let what Michelle says bother you, and I think that you should talk to her and get things worked out." Katie finished. Summer's jaw looked like it had dropped to the floor.  
  
"Are you kidding?! That's even harder then asking The Who if they want to listen to a….BWitched c.d. for gosh sakes!" Summer said, standing up and putting her hands on her hips in her usual bossy way.  
  
"Look, I'm not saying that I agree with the way that Michelle is treating you, but I think that we should all stop acting like babies and sort it out. I mean we are going into middle school next year. With a bunch of big kids. So we need to start acting like adults." Katie said, cocking an eyebrow.  
  
"Okay, I'll talk to her, but do I have to do it NOW?" Summer whined.  
  
"No, you can do it on Monday." Katie said. And with that she stood up and joined the rest of the group, who were starting to dance.  
  
"Do you dance?" Katie asked Summer. Who looked nervous.  
  
"Oh uh…yeah… yeah I dance!" Summer said, not sounding too sure of herself.  
  
"Right… I'll be right back." Katie said as she walked over to Freddy and Zack, who were trying to dance.  
  
"Hey dude, put in some dance music. Like a dance routine, that way Summer doesn't feel like such an idiot" Katie said over the music. Zack looked over her shoulder at Summer who was standing in the middle of the crowd of kids and looking around uncomfortably.  
  
"Alright, how about the Macarena?" Zack asked, pulling out a dance c.d. from his parent's collection  
  
"NO! That will make her feel like more of an idiot." Katie said, rolling her eyes.

"Why?"

"Because EVERYBODY knows how to do the Macarena on the face of this planet. We need something more...classic.

"Okay, how about the hussle then." Zack said, smiling.  
  
"Perfect!" Katie squealed as she went to stand next to Summer. Zack and Freddy followed as the music started.  
  
"Do you know how to do the hussle?" Zack asked Summer.  
  
"N-no. How do you do it?" Summer asked nervously. Zack started moving to the music slowly so that she could see how to do it.  
  
"Okay, first go this way, then clap, then turn this way do that, then clap, go to the back and do that lean forward thing." Zack said, while showing her how to do it.  
  
"I think I got it!" Summer said excitedly as she started doing it as well and maybe even better then some of the other kids. After the song stopped she jumped up and down excitedly.  
  
"I can dance!" She said, doing her own victory dance.  
  
"Whoa, calm down Tinkerbell." Freddy said as she slammed into him accidentally.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Alright guys, time for another game." Eleni said, standing on a chair, trying to get everybody's attention. After everybody had come and sat in the middle of the floor in a circle she announced the new game.  
  
"Okay! Time for spin the bottle!" She said, smiling and nodding her head energetically. Katie immediately objected.  
  
"No way!" Katie said, folding her arms and shaking her head. "We are WAY too young to be doing that!" she said, already forgetting her speech to Summer about being 'mature' and hanging out with the 'big kids.'  
  
"I agree." Summer said, feeling the need to back up her friend. "Plus, what if Mrs. Mooneyham catches us." Summer added.

The rest of the kids looked at each other questioningly. Wondering if ten year olds really should be playing spin the bottle.  
  
"I know a game we can all play." Michelle said.  
  
"Oh and what's that?" Summer asked. Not believing that there would be a game that Michelle knew that didn't involve either embarrassing people or getting them into fights.  
  
"Spoons." Michelle said.  
  
"How do we play that?" Zack asked.  
  
"Come on, let's go upstairs and I'll show all of you how to play."  
  
"Maybe I should talk to her." Summer whispered to Katie as they walked up the stairs.  
  
"I told you." She hissed back.  
-------------------------------------  
After about twenty rounds of Spoons it was almost time for everybody to go home. After almost everybody had left only Michelle, Summer, and Freddy remained. Freddy was off playing Zack's Nintendo with him and Summer and Michelle were left in the basement.  
  
"We have to talk." Summer said, sitting on the couch.  
  
"I agree." Michelle said, sitting next to her. There was an awkward silence at first. Then Summer started.  
  
"Look. I don't know how this all started. I guess it just happened at the slumber party a couple weeks ago. I didn't know you were so…angry with me. I still don't know why you don't like me so much, but I think this should stop because I don't want there to be any more fighting between us. And if we're in the same band then I guess we need to learn to get along." Summer said quietly. Chipping the nail polish off of her nails. There was a long silence before Michelle said anything.  
  
"You know, I remember when you came to Horace Green in 1st grade. Everybody was SO excited because a new girl was coming. And all I remember is being upset because instead of people paying attention to my book report on Nancy Drew, they were paying attention to the mysterious new girl who never missed a question and who had a Spice Girls wrist watch that said 'Girl Power.' whenever you pressed a little button." Michelle said, smiling faintly.  
  
"And what does that have to do with our little disagreement?" Summer asked, confused.  
  
"I guess I was feeling the exact same when everybody started excepting you." Michelle said, playing with the hem of her t-shirt. "And I especially got upset when Dewey gave you the job as band manager. Because you ALWAYS have to get your way. And me and Eleni were left as the dumb groupies, who nobody ever really considers. All we do is publicize you guys. It's just kind of annoying to be overlooked. Oh and the thing with Zack. I guess you and Marta weren't the only ones to have a crush on him. I just didn't understand why Zack had to like you and not me, it's just like with being a groupie, 'you're not good enough to be in the band but we'll find something for you'" She finished.  
  
"I guess I never thought of it that way." Summer said, thoughtfully.  
  
"I'm really sorry for all of the things I said about you. And, for making you cry at Deweys, and for getting you in a fight with Katie and Freddy." Michelle said, wincing at all of the horrible things that she had done.  
  
"It's okay, I guess. I just want this whole fight thing to be over with." Summer said.  
  
"Me too." Michelle said, smiling. She held out her hand and said "Friends?" That wasn't good enough for Summer though as she pulled Michelle into a ten-year-old-bear-hug.  
  
"Friends!" Summer said triumphantly.  
  
"So…we got some time, want to play Spoons?" Michelle asked. While her and Summer ran up the stairs.  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Bye Freddy!" Zack said as Freddy got into his car and left. He walked back into the living-room where Summer was playing cards with Michelle.  
  
"Hey, what'cha ladies playing?" Zack asked as he sat across from them. Michelle dealt him a hand of cards and they started playing.  
  
"Ugh! Where is my mom?!" Summer asked herself as she took a spoon.  
  
"Summer, honey, your mom just called, she won't be here until about nine or ten I hope you don't mind staying a little late." Mrs. Mooneyham said as she passed out milk and cookies to the three kids.  
  
"I hate my mom being a nurse." Summer said under her breath.  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
DING DONG.  
  
"That would be my mom." Michelle said as she stood up and yawned.  
  
"Wow it's 9:00 already." She said as she got her coat and mittens. Zack and Summer stood up and walked her to the door.  
  
"Well, it certainly has been an interesting night." Michelle said, lifting an eyebrow as she exited the Mooneyham's house. "Bye you two! Have fun!" She said, waving.  
  
"Bye!" Zack and Summer called out. After Zack closed the door there was an awkward silence.  
  
"So…" he said, looking around.  
  
"So… uh… do you have like any movies we can watch?" Summer asked, trying her best to end the tension.  
  
"Yeah, but probably none that you would like." Zack said as he lead her over to the movie hutch.  
  
"Oh my gosh! You have The Lion King!" Summer squealed.  
  
"You like The Lion King?" Zack asked disbelievingly as he grabbed it from the shelf and put the DVD in the player.  
  
"It's one of my favorites but my parents never bought it for me." Summer said, lying down on the floor. Zack didn't know what to do so he got a blanket off of the couch.  
  
"Here get up for a minute." He said.  
  
"Okay."  
  
Zack put the blanket on the floor and Summer laid back down on it. Zack just stood there awkwardly. Summer rolled her eyes and moved over.  
  
"Well come on! You can't very well stand for the whole movie now can you?" Summer asked.

"No I guess not." Zack said, smiling as he laid down next to Summer.  
  
"What are you guys doing?" Mrs. Mooneyham asked as she walked into the kitchen. Putting some popcorn into the microwave.  
  
"Watching The Lion King." They said simultaneously.  
  
"Ah I see, well I'm sure some popcorn would definitely be good right now." Mrs. Mooneyham said, laughing, as she got out a bowl and poured it in there for the two pre-teens. They took it eagerly and began eating.  
  
"I hate this part!" Summer said as she covered her eyes with her hands. It was the part where Mufasa died.  
  
"Why?" Zack asked, watching the scene with interest. Summer rolled her eyes.  
  
"Because! It's SAD. A normal person would be sad if their parent died!"  
  
"You girls are way to sensitive." Zack said as he got up and got two pillows from the couch. He threw one at Summer and hit her in the head.  
  
"Ouch!" she said, taking the pillow and stuffing it under her head. Zack laughed.  
  
"I'm tired." Summer said quietly.  
  
"Me too." Zack said. Falling asleep  
  
Summer was close behind.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"I'm sorry I'm so late Pam but the hospital kept me way late. Being a nurse is so hectic sometimes" Mrs. Hathaway whispered as she walked into the Mooneyham's living-room floor where Zack and Summer were sleeping peacefully.  
  
"It's alright Tina. I would have let Summer just stay the night but you were already on your way." Mrs. Mooneyham said as she grabbed the popcorn bowl and put it in the sink. Mrs. Hathaway softly pushed Summer's shoulder to wake her up.  
  
"What time is it?" Summer asked, yawning and stretching.  
  
"Late." Mrs. Hathaway whispered. Helping Summer up.  
  
"Can I just leave a thank-you note before we go?" Summer asked while she put on her coat.  
  
"Of course you can." Mrs. Hathaway said. She got out a pen and paper from her purse. (a/n: moms keep EVERYTHING in their purse.) and Summer ran into the living room and started writing.  
  
"They're going to make a cute couple someday." Mrs. Mooneyham said.  
  
"Yeah…someday…" Mrs. Hathaway said smiling.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"So, Summer. How was Zack's party?" Mrs. Hathaway asked her daughter who was trying not to fall back asleep in the passengers seat of the car.  
  
"It was a nice." Summer said as she yawned.  
  
"What did you guys do?" Mrs. Hathaway pushed.  
  
"Uh, well… we played Spoons, ate cake, listened to c.d.'s, danced, that kind of stuff." Summer said, falling back into a peaceful slumber. ----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Morning Sweetie." Mrs. Mooneyham said, washing dishes in the kitchen as Zack walked in from the living room.  
  
"Here, Summer wrote you a note last night before she left."  
  
_Zack,  
  
Hey, your party rocked, seriously, it was one of the best parties I've ever been to. You have to have one next year. I think watching The Lion King was the best part though. We should do it next year, kind of like a tradition. Okay well I'm about to fall asleep writing this. G'Night.  
  
--Summer --_

--------------------------------------  
  
a/n: Yeah. So what did you think. I didn't really mean to make this chapter so long and I was actually going to cut the Zack/ Summer stuff but I just got done watching 'A midsummer night's dream' and it put me into a romantic mood so I just said, "what the heck." and edited it back in. I hope you all liked it. It was one of my favorite chapters to write. Unfortunately there's only one more chapter after this (short) and then an epilogue. ='-( okay well I must be going. P.s. Degrassi DVD actually comes out September 28th. My bad.


	13. Sunday with Stinkleworth

a/n: okay so… there's not much to say. This is the final chapter besides the epilogue. Oh well get on with it! --blows nose into tissue and sobs-- OH and I nearly forgot. THANK YOU Lilstrummrgrl527 for pointing out that I gave Summer's mom three names! Omg that's like total 'amateur writers syndrome!' geez. Okay well Summer's mom is Rowena like I officially planned. I am going to go back and change that in the future chapters! Sorry for the confusion!

**disclaimer**: never was mine, it's not mine, it won't be mine! (haha preparing for advanced english! pre-present and future tenses. yuck. but i don't start school til September 7th this year) --Sticks out tongue--

To my Gnarlicious reviewers:

**Sonsofpitchesfangirl**: Hey there! ah yes i know The Lion King is my favorite movie! (Besides SoR of course lol) geez it was hard to write the hustle part. i had to like get up and do it myself and then write down what i was doing and then make it in Zack's words...

**Lilstrummrgrl275**: THANK YOU AGAIN! lol anyways yes the store cake is yuck sometimes. i like the homemade stuff better... yummay! I am so sorry i made you hate Michelle. don't worry there will be more drama with her in the sequel! I'm glad you liked the Z/S moment. it was really hard to write! lol.

**Swimmerkitti**: I'm glad you liked chapter 12. it was my favorite to write but it was a little difficult =-/ I say that if people don't cry when Mufasa dies then they are just plain cruel! ='( lol.

**Thedoorsrock**: Yeah i hate peer pressure. it's evil man. lol. aw don't cry i'll be comin back with a sequel before you know it! lol. yeah i know i SO wanted to do the 'Spin the Bottle' scene but i had to edit it out b/c i was getting reviews saying 'they're acting older then they're sposed to' so i had to tone it down a bit.

**SandyPandy**: lol i feel evil for making you wait but in the next chapter you shall get your kiss! =-D

**Kittygal-meow**: Hey man! welcome back! Lmao i used to have that BWitched c.d. and i got that cest la vie song stuck in my head. darn irish people and their catchy tunes! omg i had a spice girls watch too. weirdness... haha thats how i got the idea for the whole thing. ooh yes i know i was like 4 when The Lion King came out and it was such a tragedy when Mufasa died. i cried. My favorite character is Rafiki. he can do no wrong! thanks for the review(s) lol peace out! (sorry i stole that from your review)  
-----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Summer, wake up." Mrs. Hathaway said. Waking her daughter from her slumber. It was almost 12:00 in the afternoon. It was the day after Zack's party.  
  
"Mmm Mom what time is it?" Summer asked, stretching and yawning  
  
"Almost 12:00." Mrs. Hathaway said, bringing Summer's breakfast over to her on a tray.  
  
"Why didn't you wake me? And since when do I get served breakfast?" Summer asked suspiciously, raising an eyebrow.  
  
"Well, you had quite a busy night last night and why can't I serve my daughter breakfast? Is that a crime?" Mrs. Hathaway asked, sitting on Summer's bed and watching her daughter. Only heightening Summer's suspicion.  
  
"Okay, I have a feeling that this is some sort of bribery." Summer said, while chewing on her toast. "So what do you want from me?"  
  
"Well, it's not exactly bribery. It's more like… you doing something for me and your dad."  
  
"Oh and what's that?"  
  
"Well, yesterday Grandpa Stuart called. And he had to go to the hospital because of his knee surgery and was wondering if we could come visit him."  
  
"Okay…and?"  
  
"Well, you know how hospitals won't let children under the age of 14 into the hospital bedrooms. So we figured it would be better if you just stayed here."  
  
"So I get to stay home alone?" Summer asked excitedly.  
  
"Well no, not exactly. But we hired a very good babysitter." Mrs. Hathaway said hastily.  
  
"Okay so who?"

-----------------------------------

"Thank you for coming on such short notice Mrs. Stinkleworth. Summer is so excited that you two are going to spend the day together!" Mrs. Hathaway said as she fished through her purse trying to find her keys.  
  
"Oh yes, me and Summer are going get along famously." Mrs. Stinkleworth chuckled. (haha scary movie 3)  
  
"Summer come on down Mrs. Stinkleworth is here!" Mr. Hathaway bellowed from the bottom of the stairs. Slowly Summer came down the stairs with a tight smile on her face.  
  
"Hello Mrs. Stinkleworth." Summer said. Thinking on a happier note that she was going to be able to stay at her house and not go over to Mrs. Stinkleworth's pigstye.  
  
"Oh Summer what a lovely outfit you're wearing. I Love the band Van Halen! I saw them in concert once. After Sammy Hagar joined, of course.  
  
"Er…I didn't know you liked Rock" Summer said, surprised that Mrs. Stinkleworth even knew a band that was formed after 1940.  
  
"Oh! I didn't know you kids were into that music. I thought you guys liked that rap stuff. Like that black man uh what's his name… Soup Froggy Frog! that's it! You know he says that saying….Shizzle my Nizzle!" Mrs. Stinkleworth said, earning a laugh from Summer's parents. Summer glared as hard as she could at them. Hoping that they felt guilty for leaving her in their large house, alone, with that nutcase.  
  
"Okay well we better get going! You two have fun!" Summer's parents yelled as they slammed the door and walked to the car.  
  
"So Summer, what do you want to do?" Mrs. Stinkleworth asked. Smiling.  
  
"I don't know. What do you want to do?" Summer asked. Stuffing her hands in her pockets.  
  
"Hmm… I say we go shopping!" Mrs. Stinkleworth said, lifting her hands in the air in excitement.  
  
"Go shopping where?" Summer asked. Thinking that it was going to be "Granny Panties Galore" or "Senior Citizens Shopping Center " or something that old crazy people like Mrs. Stinkleworth would go to.  
  
"Let's go to the mall!" Mrs. Stinkleworth said. Grabbing her keys and Summer's coat. Then she yanked Summer out the door before she could protest.

-------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Wow. Is This your car?!" Summer asked as she stared breathlessly at the black corvette that was sitting in her driveway.  
  
"Yep. That's Little Richard."  
  
"Little Richard is a singer." Summer said, confused.  
  
"No no, I named my car after my late husband, Richard." Mrs. Stinkleworth said, as she climbed in. Followed by Summer.  
  
"I've never seen your car before."  
  
"Oh that's because it's hiding in the garage." Mrs. Stinkleworth said, turning the radio to the local rock station.  
  
"Didn't know you had a garage." Summer said, looking out the window gazing at all the huge houses that made up her high class neighborhood. She sighed when she saw Marta outside building a snowman with Leonard. Wishing she were with them right now.  
  
"I know what you're thinking. The house is a mess so the garage must be like a horse stable."  
  
_You're a mind reader._ Summer thought. Mrs. Stinkleworth continued.  
  
"Well the reason that my house is such a mess is because when Richard was alive he was working on fixing the house. You know, a bunch of independent projects. First the roof, then the floorboards and so on. But he got killed by a robber who was trying to get into our safe with all of the money in it. I slept through the entire thing. When I got up Richard was on the floor and the robber was gone with all of the money. They never did catch him either. So after the funeral expenses there wasn't enough money for me to fix up the house or even relatively finish the projects he had started. So I just left the house alone and I make my money now teaching clarinet lessons to you youngsters. Oh I am so terribly sorry, I must be boring you with all of my sad stories." Mrs. Stinkleworth said, with a hint of sadness in her voice.  
  
"Geez I didn't know any of that." Summer said, immediately feeling guilty for judging Mrs. Stinkleworth so quickly.  
  
"It's okay dearie. I've learned to recover, it was a long time ago. But you know what always cures a bad day?"  
  
"No, what?"  
  
"A day at the mall!" Mrs. Stinkleworth said as she pulled into the mall parking lot.  
----------------------------------------------------------  
  
"So where do you want to go first?" Summer asked as they stepped inside the huge mall.

"let's head to the record store first, then we can go to Sears, then we can go to Coney Island. After that we can go to the book store." How does that sound?  
  
"Great, but I didn't bring any money." Summer said sadly.  
  
"It's okay we'll figure something out, now lets go!" Mrs. Stinkleworth said, power walking into the record store.  
--------------------------------------  
  
"This one is really great." Summer said, as she handed Mrs. Stinkleworth a Led Zeppelin c.d.  
  
"Oh! I think I already have this one. It's their newest album 'How The West Was Won' right?" Mrs. Stinkleworth asked.  
  
"Yeah…it is." Summer said smiling.  
  
"You would probably like this one." Mrs. Stinkleworth said. Handing Summer a Deep Purple c.d.  
  
"Yes! I would! I don't have a Deep Purple c.d. yet!" Summer said excitedly.  
  
"Well how about this. If I buy this c.d. for you then you come over twice a week after school and me and you just talk."  
  
"About what?" Summer asked, skimming over all the songs on the c.d.  
  
"Anything, music, boys, whatever you want. It gets awfully lonely at my house with only me and the cats to occupy it." Mrs. Stinkleworth said sadly.  
  
"Okay, deal!" Summer said.  
  
"Hey Summer!" Katie said, rushing over.  
  
"Hey Katie!" Summer squeaked.  
  
"Hi I'm Mrs. Stinkleworth. One of Summer's friends." A look of confusion crossed over Katie's face but then she smiled warmly and shook Mrs. Stinkleworth's hand.  
  
"It's nice to meet you finally Mrs. Stinkleworth. Summer talks about you all the time." Katie said still smiling. Summer looked at her in panic.  
  
"Oh really and what does she say?" Mrs. Stinkleworth said, laughing.  
  
"Oh…nothing much…just how great of a clarinet teacher you are and how much she's been learning from you over the past two years." Katie lied. Relief flew across Summer's face.  
  
"Well I got to go, my mom's waiting in the food court. I just wanted to say. Bye! It was nice to meet you Mrs. Stinkleworth." Katie said as she walked out of the c.d. store.  
  
"What a nice girl." Mrs. Stinkleworth said as she went to the cashier.  
  
"Yeah… you have no idea." Summer said, making a memo in her head reminding her to thank Katie when she got the chance. -------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Well that was a fun day." Mrs. Stinkleworth said as she drove Summer home.  
  
"Yeah. Thanks a lot for the new c.d. and shirt." Summer said, yawning.  
  
"We still have three hours to kill before your parents get home. What do you want to do?"  
  
"You pick."  
  
"Nope, I picked the mall. Your turn."  
  
"Okay…well…I've always wanted to learn how to bake cookies." Summer said.  
  
"You've never baked home-made cookies?" Mrs. Stinkleworth asked, surprised.  
  
"Nope…never. I always left the kitchen stuff for my mom to do."  
  
"Well…we're going to have to change that! Come on we got to get some ingredients from the grocery store. Then me and you are going to bake our little hearts out!  
---------------------------------------------------------  
  
"So…. You're saying that we can EAT that?"  
  
"Yes! It's one of the guilty pleasures of life!" Mrs. Stinkleworth said, sticking her finger into the leftover cookie dough mix.  
  
"But it has raw egg in it." Summer said nervously  
  
"So? The chances of you getting worms or something weird like that is zero to none. Come on, just one little bite." Mrs. Stinkleworth said. Handing Summer the bowl with the leftover mix.  
  
"Yeah i guess you're right. I have to start taking chances." Summer said as she reached her finger in and got a big glob of cookie dough and sticking it in her mouth.  
  
"You're right… it DOES taste good." Summer said, her face filling up with enlightenment.  
  
"Told you! Now come on and lets get these cookies out of the oven." -----------------------------------------------------  
  
"Summer, Mrs. Stinkleworth! We're home!" Mrs. Hathaway and Mr. Hathaway said as they walked into the foyer and took of their jackets and mittens.  
  
"We're in here!" Summer said. Putting cookies into the cookie jar.  
  
"Something smells good!" Mr. Hathaway said as he walked excitedly into the kitchen. "I'll take one of these." Summer slapped his hand and shook her finger. Mrs. Hathaway and Mrs. Stinkleworth laughed.  
  
"Nuh uh, not until they cool off. Wouldn't want to burn your mouth now would you?"  
  
"Ugh! Fine!" Mr. Hathaway whined. Earning a laugh from all three of the girls. 

---------------------------------------------------  
  
"Bye Summer. I hope you had a fun day." Mrs. Stinkleworth said. Putting on her coat and hat.  
  
"Thanks Mrs. Stinkleworth. I did. Umm I have a question"  
  
"Oh. What?"  
  
"Well I was thinking, maybe I could come and help you fix up your house a couple days a week. You know and maybe if its technical construction stuff I can get my dad to help and maybe some guys from school too." Summer said shyly.  
  
"Oh sweetie that is a wonderful idea. But nobody is forcing you to." Mrs. Stinkleworth said.  
  
"No! I really want to!" Summer said.  
  
"Okay. That sounds absolutely great. Maybe we can get to know each other a little bit better."  
  
"I'd like that." Summer said, and before Mrs. Stinkleworth left, she gave her a hug.  
  
_Sunday, January 28th, 2003  
  
Dear Diary,  
  
Well, this past weekend has been different. On Friday I went to Zack's party. It was great. I made up with Michelle and me and Zack got some… quality time together I guess you could call it. We got to watch The Lion King and a bunch of other great things happened at that party. I even learned how to do the hussle! I must chastise myself. I had to spend today with Mrs. Stinkleworth today and I had FUN. Imagine that. I didn't even know what kind of person she was or anything. I am so terrible for judging her like that. She's had a really hard life, especially since her husband died. I feel so bad for her. She must be really lonely. Anyways I decided that I'm going to help her fix up her house a little bit. It could help me get to know her better. And maybe she could give me advice about different things. Anyways I have school tomorrow so I should get to sleep. What a great weekend it has been.  
  
--Summer.  
_  
a/n: and on to the epilogue. I hoped you all liked this chapter. HAHA I told you all Mrs. Stinkleworth would be in more then one chapter and I proved myself right. Go me. Omg is anybody else besides me totally in love with 'How the West was Won'? dude it is awesome. Stairway to Heaven is my favorite =-P. Oh and who else loves cookie dough besides me?! lol okay sorry. On to the epilogue! but first could you click the lil button down there where it says review? Puhleeezeeee.....?!?!?! --Does puppy dog face--


	14. Kiss Me Goodbye epilogue

A/n: Okay so… wow. It's been an odd yet satisfying road that I would like to call "My first real fanfic." But don't worry. I will not be forgotten! I have a sequel all planned out! Even the first chapter (thanks Sonsofpitchesfangirl for the help!) Okay so read/review. =-)  
  
I would like to thank all of my **GROOVY, WONDERFUL, SPIFFY, NIFTY, EXCEPTIONAL, RAVISHING** reviewers who helped me and gave me courage to continue. You guys have no idea how much it means to me when you guys review. It gives me the tinglys in the toes and tummy! I love you peoples! (in a friendly way of course)

P.S. THIS CHAPTER IS OFFICIALLY DEDICATED TO SANDYPANDY WHO WAITED _PATIENTLY _FOR THE KISSING SCENCE! hehe...  
----------------------------------------  
  
Summer looked at herself in her full length mirror. It was fifth grade graduation today. And although the Horace Green Elementary School graduating class of 2003 didn't have to wear a cap and gown, the girls had to wear fancy dresses and the boys had to wear tuxes. And Summer was no exception. Her mom had gone out and got her a dress. Although Summer came too. That way she wouldn't have another pink-frilly dress encounter. Her dress was a simple blue spaghetti strap dress.  
  
"Come on Summer! We have to go!" Mrs. Hathaway yelled from the bottom of the stairs.  
  
"Coming!" Summer yelled, grabbing her dark blue hoody and putting it over her dress.  
  
"You are NOT wearing that awful thing over your lovely new dress." Mrs. Hathaway said. Summer rolled her eyes but complied.  
--------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"And as class factotum I would just like to say, that all of us have had a wonderful fifth grade year. It was…interesting to say the least." Summer said as she noticed Dewey in the back waving.  
  
"Thank you Summer. That was a lovely speech." Miss. Mullins said as Summer sat down in between Eleni and Marta.  
  
"Zack is totally looking at you." Eleni whispered. Summer went to turn her head to the back row at Zack. "Don't look!" Eleni snapped.  
  
"Fine!" Summer huffed.  
  
"And I give you your graduating glass of 2003!" Miss. Mullins said as the students stood up and smiled, and parents took pictures and it was all a happy moment.  
--------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Hey Summer." Zack said coming up to her between the pile of students, teachers, and parents.  
  
"Oh, hey Zack. What's up?"  
  
"Nothing. I um. Just wanted to give you this." Zack said, thrusting a gift bag at Summer.  
  
"Geez Zack, thanks. I'm sorry I didn't know you were getting me anything otherwise I would have gotten you something!" Summer said, embarrassed.  
  
"It's okay. I can't imagine how I'm ever going to repay you after you got me that Ramones record, and convincing my parents to let me stay at Horace Green."  
  
"Oh don't mention it. I would do anything for you." Summer said, without thinking. She looked up at Zack. Her cheeks turning bright red.  
  
"You know, I already know you like me, it's not that big of a deal." Zack said.  
  
"R-right." Summer stammered. Looking at her shoes. There was an awkward silence for a moment. Then Zack went to kiss Summer right when she turned her head up. Meaning that they had a terrible nose bump.  
  
"OW!" They both yelped, rubbing their noses. While Summer still had her hand over her nose Zack took it off of her nose and put it in his own. Then he turned his head slightly and kissed Summer quickly on the mouth. Both kids jumped apart quickly. More embarrassed then they thought they would ever be in their entire lives.  
  
"Summer! Come on! We have to go!" Mrs. Hathaway yelled to her daughter.  
  
"I uh got to go." Summer said. "Thank you so much for the gift…and the…other thing."  
  
"I'll see you in September!" Zack called. Not noticing Dewey coming up to stand next to him, stuffing cake into his mouth.  
  
"sow, you have a cwush on Thwinkerbewl." Dewey said.  
  
"Dude, don't eat with your mouth full." Zack said, shaking his head and laughing.  
--------------------------------------------------  
  
Summer opened up the door to her bedroom and threw herself on her bed. Finally summer vacation. No school, no stress and unfortunately, no School of Rock. Dewey had officially cancelled band practice this summer because he said he was going to go on a road trip. And not only that but since the band had only played one gig so far, the kids needed to practice and get themselves a little bit more organized.  
  
"What a bummer." Summer said to herself as she sat up and sighed. She reached over to her bed-stand and retrieved Zack's gift. There was a little card on the inside.  
  
_Summer,  
  
Hey! Can't believe we actually made it through the 5th grade can you? Anyways, this is something for you to remember me by! Not that you would forget me or anything… well actually I don't know that but I guess you could forget me if you got Alzheimer's at an unusually young age but um anyways…thanks for always putting up with me and the rest of the class for most of the year. But this gift isn't from them, it's from me. Anyways. Hope you like it! See you in September! I hope we have some classes together.  
  
--Zack M._  
  
Inside the bag was a Lion King DVD. Summer smiled.  
  
a/n: wow. It's hard saying goodbye to a fanfic.. Oh well! I have a sequel in the works for you guys. =-) GOODBYE MAN!


End file.
